Howl
by brightglo
Summary: Naomi moves back to La Push after her Dad dies. Her childhood friends are now taller and more muscular. How will she fit back in with her friends. And what happens when Jacob returns?  Story is better than Summary!  Jacob/OC   Rated T for now :
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story! **

**[A/N]: Set somewhere in Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is never born ( NO Volturi battle, NO Jacob/Renesmee imprint)**

* * *

My hand gripped the steering wheel, when I read the sign that said **The Quileute Tribe Welcomes You to La Push. **I left this place 11 years ago. I was eight when my mom dragged me into our little Subaru and hauled me off to California. I had screamed and cried to stay in La Push with my dad, to not leave my friends. I didn't understand why we were leaving; in my eyes everything was perfect. I didn't hear the arguments or see my parents growing apart.

My heart ached when I turned down my old street, tears clouded my vision. The tears were of anger and pain. My dad had died here, the place I loved and hated. I parked my Honda CRV in the driveway of my dad's house. Well my house now. I had been avid about arriving at night; I knew that everyone in a 15 mile radius would be trying to come to see me if I came in the day.

My dad had been much respected in our community. He owned a small general store in town; everyone would stop by to talk to him. I used to help him around the store after school. I took a deep breath exiting the car. I was exhausted, but I had to unpack tonight. I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my wavy black hair into a ponytail. It was one of the things I inherited from my dad along with my dark russet skin. My dad was Quileute and my mom was African American.

I grabbed the brown boxes from the back and walked to the door. I didn't know what I was expecting when I walked in. But nothing had changed. The dark wood floors with tribal area rugs scattered around through out the house. The carved tables were crowded with photos of my family. Small photos of my early childhood hung in the hallways. The smell was even the same. The comforting mixture of wood, potpourri and the dry fireplace filled my nose.

I continued through the house to the guest bedroom. I didn't want to sleep in my old room. I dropped the boxes in the corner, walking out to grab my suitcases from the car. I had packed everything I had and brought it along with me. I didn't know why I had done that, I wasn't planning on staying forever. I just was going to stay for awhile. I would just take over the store for short time and visit with some of my old friends.

I shut the trunk door and locked up the car. I toted the suitcases into the guest bedroom. I looked at the clock on the end table by the bed, it was 10:37. I grabbed pajamas from my bag and went to take a shower. I didn't know why but I started to cry in the shower. Heartbroken sobs for the death of my father. He was fishing when he had the heart attack; we had always gone fishing together. It was 2 hours before anyone found his lifeless body.

I cursed myself for not being there, I could have saved him. I felt worse because I didn't go to the funeral. Though I had been in the hospital myself. I was in a car accident, which had left me with a broken arm and a long deep brown scar on my left thigh. I turned the shower off, grabbing a towel. I slipped into my pajamas, and climbed under the warm sheets of my bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

I woke up to the ringing of my cell phone. I cursed whoever was calling; it was barely even seven o-clock. I yanked the device from my purse, not looking at the caller id. "Who the hell is this?" I said agitated. "Don't you dare use that language with me young lady!" My mother shouted in the phone. Crap, I regretted not looking at the caller id. "Oh, sorry Mom." I apologized quickly. My mom always overreacted.

"Why didn't you call me, when you got in?" I sighed; she always seemed to want to have me check in with her though I was 19. "Mom, I got in late. I'm sorry I didn't call, I was exhausted." I settle back down on the bed, now fully awake. "Well I called Sue and told her you were in town." She said. Damn it! Couldn't my mom for once not tell Sue everything? My mom and Sue Clearwater have been best friends for almost 25 years. They told each other everything about anything. Now Sue would be expecting me to stop by.

"Ok, mom. I'll stop by to say hi. Talk to you later." I sighed, and hung up the phone. I looked at the clock again it was fifteen minutes past seven. I was fully awake now so my hopes of getting a few more hours of sleep were dead. I threw the covers off of me, agitated with getting up so early. I walked to the bathroom to start my morning routine.

I dressed in jean shorts and a flannel shirt. I lift the shirt unbuttoned with a fitted tank top underneath. It was one of the more comfortable outfits I had brought along. I grabbed my phone and keys and headed to my car.

The Clearwaters didn't live far from the house. I hope that I wasn't arriving too early. The house was just like I remembered tan and single level. I was excited to see Leah; she used to be my best friend before I moved. From the corner of my eye, I saw someone walking from the back of the house. A tall girl with short hair and russet skin. I jumped out the car and tried to catch up with her.

"Hey!" I shouted to get her attention. She wore a scowl, which twisted her beautiful face. "What?" she shouted back, rudely. Her voice sounded familiar. No could that be... "Leah?" The girl tried to get a better look at me. Her eyes bulged in recognition. "Naomi?" her voice filled with shock. Tears started to fill up in my eyes, I wiped at them before they could spill over. I nodded, still shocked that it had been so long. Leah ran over to me, and stared me in the eye."Oh my god it is you!" She said her face still shocked.

"Hey Lee." I smiled at my old nickname for her. She smiled back. She pulled me into a tight hug practically bouncing; I couldn't help but bounce too. Her skin was hot as fire. "I can't believe you are here. I thought I would never see you again." She said wiping fiercely at the tears that streamed down her face. "Same here." I said still wiping at my stupid tears."So what brings you here, Gnome?" she said using my childhood nickname. My dad first gave me the name when I was 5 because I was so short for my age then.

"Well, I came to check on the store for a while, and visit a little." I explained. "So how long is 'awhile'?" she asked. I wasn't really sure how long I was staying. I simply shrugged. I couldn't give any false promises. "Ayy! Leah, mom called…" The sound came from a tall boy with black hair. His face filled with shock, and then a happy grin crossed his face. I knew automatically who he was, though I remembered him when he was only 3 feet tall. He looked to be over 6 feet tall now.

"Seth?" I couldn't get over the mental comparison of the 4 year old boy in my mind and the one in front of me now. His happy grin grew wider as he walked over to me and Leah. "Hi, Naomi!" he said in his happy little tone. Before I could register I was brought in to a bone crushing hug. Seth was as hot as Leah. "Can't... breathe..." I managed to say, despite being deprived of oxygen.

"Oh, sorry." Seth apologized, placing me back on the ground. I began to breathe at a normal pace. Seth continued to smile at me until Leah stubbed his toe."Leah, what the hell!" Seth shouted, hopping around on one foot. I chuckled at his shocked expression. He calmed down, glaring slightly at his sister.

"So are you going to the cookout?" Seth asked, recovered from his injury. "A cookout? Its 9:00 in the morning." I replied. Who has cookouts this early? They didn't do this when I lived here. Seth shrugged, "Mom got up like 6 this morning, talking about some cookout she had to put together." I knew exactly what he was talking about. My mind went back to the phone call with my mother this morning. She had already called Sue to let her know I was in town. Damn it!

But I couldn't be mad, I was hungry as hell. And besides might as well meet with everyone at one time. "Sure, I'll go. Whose house will it be at?" "Sam's and Emily's." Seth replied seeming happier. I knew both Sam and Emily, but I didn't know Emily had moved to La Push. Leah seemed a little irritated by Seth's reply.

"So are you guys going?" I definitely didn't want to go by myself. Seth and Leah both nodded. "Well, you guys want to ride with me?" I gesture to my car. "Yeah, sure. Let's go." Seth was happier if that was possible. Leah's mood seemed to be a little dampened but not quite all the way.

We got in, Seth sat in the back. He told me the directions to Emily's. The ride was not long. It seemed too short to me. I was suddenly dreading seeing my old friends.

* * *

** Tell me if I should continue! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of Howl! R&R**

* * *

We pulled up to a small yellow house, with small plants on the porch. I could hear all the clutter of voices from the backyard. It was so loud. Was there time to escape? "Come on, Naomi." Seth said running to the back yard. I threw a nervous look at Leah. She smiled, "Come on. I'll make sure they don't trample you." I smiled; sometimes people could be overly emotional in La Push. Leah walked beside me as we walked to the backyard.

I wasn't expecting some many people. My stomach sunk as I saw almost everyone from my childhood. They were so into talking they didn't notice me and Leah walk up. That's until Sue shrieked when she saw me. Sue was just like my mother, over emotional and protective. If the visual difference wasn't there, you would think they were sisters.

All bodies turned to face us as Sue hugged me, crying happily. "Aww Naomi you look beautiful." She said releasing me. She held me at arms length to look at me head to toe. "Thanks Sue. You look great." I replied; Sue had a short hair cut similar to Leah's. She smiled ignoring the tears that streamed her face. She turned so that she and I could face everyone.

"Go on and say hello to everyone." She whispered giving me a little nudge forward. I threw Leah a look she nodded her headed knowingly. I decide to start with the closest person to me. Billy Black sat in a wheelchair, not looking a day older that when I last saw him. He smiled making wrinkles around his black eyes.

"Hi Billy." I said bending down to hug him. Billy felt like a second dad to me, him and my dad had been best friends. "Hey there, Naomi. It's good to see you again." He said smiling still. I smiled back genuinely it was nice to see him. I turned to Old Quil, his silver hair flowing down his frail shoulders. He had to be the oldest elder in town. "Hi," I felt the need to say mister. I bent down a little farther to hug his frail shoulders. "Great to see you, Slade." He smiled; he used to call my dad Slade, our last name.

"Sexy, sexy!" A voice called from behind me. I stood up straight, offended by the comment. I turned around to see a tall muscular guy, smirking at me. He stood with a crowd of muscular shirtless boys. Paul Meraz easily spotted for his over confidence which was also annoying when we were younger. I frowned back, irritated with his expression. "I see you haven't changed Paul." I mocked.

I walked over to his little gang. "Well you _have_ changed, for the better." He said looking me up and down. He purred mocking a cat. I pushed him aside, flinching at his hot skin. "Move aside, Meraz" I said as I returned to my greetings. "What's up, Naomi." This came from a very muscular Quil. Were all these guys on steroids? "Hey, Quil. You look… big. What are they feeding you guys?" I smiled. They all laughed, seeming to be in on some inside joke. I said hello to Jared and his girlfriend Kim. I hugged Embry and Sam. I greeted and hugged Emily. I tried not to look at the scars on her beautiful face. Sam seemed to be very into Emily, he was constantly at her side. He looked at her like she was the only girl in the world.

Someone was missing, Jacob. I was looking forward to seeing him; we had been friends when we were smaller. "Where's Jake?" I said looking around to make sure I didn't miss him. Billy spoke first, "He's away." He seemed a little sad. Away where? I pouted a bit; I really wanted to see Jacob.

Every one seemed to be looking a little sad at me. "We are sorry about your dad. Nicholas was a great man." Billy said sadly. I nodded, appreciating their condolences. Though I didn't like pity. "So, Emily is that food as good as it looks?" I said trying to lighten the mood. She smiled, "The guys think so." She said gesturing to the crowd of huge boys. They eyed the food as if they hadn't eaten in months. I was quick to grab hot dog before they stampeded the table. Leah and I laughed as they all fought over food.

"Are they always like this?" I said finishing my hotdog. Leah threw a disgusted look at them. "No just 99.9% of the time." I chuckled. It grew quiet besides the bantering from the boys. "I'm sorry to hear about your Dad." I said quietly. Leah and I both lost our Dads. Leah looked sad for a moment, nodding her head. "Why didn't you come to your Dad's funeral?" she said looking at me.

"I was in a car crash on my way there." I gestured to the scar on my thigh. Leah eyed it curiously. "Sorry to hear that. But glad to see you are ok." She smiled. "So what did Billy mean by Jake is 'away'?" I asked.

"Jacob ran off." She said simply. Ran off? "Ran off for what?" I asked shocked. "After that bitch Bella dumped him and married another guy." Bella? Bella Swan. "Charlie's kid?" Leah nodded, now angry. She seemed to shake a bit, but controlled it. "Jake has been AWOL ever since." I felt down. How long has Jake been gone? How long would it be until he returned?

The cookout continued. Billy and Quil seemed to be immersed in a conversation. The guys were still eating. Though Sam eyes were seemingly glued on Emily, I noticed the curious glances he threw at me. He looked as if he was waiting for something. Maybe he thought I was still torn up about my Dad's death.

It had started to get dark outside. And everyone seemed to be getting ready to leave. Sue was going around for someone to take Billy home. She had to take Old Quil and Kim home. "I'll take Billy home, Sue." She smiled. "Thanks, Naomi. It was nice to see you." "Same here." I smiled back. I had really enjoyed seeing everyone today.

Sam helped get Billy in the car for me. Though I didn't know if I could help him out when we got to his house. Billy's house was just down the hill from my Dad's store. The small red house was exactly how I remembered. Billy didn't talk much on the ride to his house. I pulled close to the door, to help him out. I got his wheel chair from the back seat. I seated it in front of his door and helped him into it."Thanks Naomi. It was good to see you today." I smiled back.

"It was nice to see you too, Billy." I helped roll him into the house. He wheeled into his room and came back. "Here I've been holding on to these for you. I didn't know if you would come back or not." He placed a set of keys in my hand. I easily recognized them. The wolf keychain identified it as the keys to my dad's store. "Thanks Billy. See you later." He waved from his chair as I exited the house.

I backed out to the road heading home. The store keys felt heavy in my pockets. I would definitely have to look at the store tomorrow. I decided to call my mom, before she started to panic or something. We were on the phone for a long time. I had made it to the house before the conversation was even halfway finished. She had insisted I tell her how everyone was. And how they may have changed. She could have easily just called Sue. I went to shower and get ready for bed. Living in my old house was comforting in a way. It felt like the right place to be. I pulled the covers over my head, exhausted. _I wondered where Jacob was._

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I see a lot of traffic on this story, but no reviews :( **

**Please review!**

* * *

I had promised myself to come out and see the store after Billy gave me the keys yesterday. So here I was sitting in front of it. The store seemed the same, a wooden structure that resembled a cabin. I sighed, why had I come here? I knew my Dad would have wanted me to have this place, I was his only child. His little girl. I walked up to the door, taking out the keys to open the door. The wolf on the key chain was deep brown with hints of a dark red.

It was carven out of wood; my dad had said that his father gave him the small figurine when he was younger. I turned the key in the lock, hearing it click telling me it had unlocked. I twisted the knob and pushed open the door. It was dark besides the small ray of light coming in through the window. I flipped the light switch. The store had 4 isles stacked with goods. Two freezers were against the wall. There was a small layer of dust on everything.

I was glad I had thought to bring along some cleaning supplies. _I better get to work. _I started with dusting off everything and cleaning out the window. I then moved on to checking the dates on the food products. I was glad they were all in good order. I swept the floors and cleaned the small bathroom. The pantry in the back was filled with other products with all good dates. I was glad I didn't have to put an order in for anything.

Sue had offered to help clean, but I declined. Sue was just like my mother, very talkative. I wanted to work without any distractions. I admired my work after I was finished. I think I did a pretty good job.

"It looks good in here." A voice said from the door. I turned to see Sam standing in the door way. I smiled "Thanks Sam." I looked behind him to see the whole group of guys coming. I smiled as I heard them play fighting. They all squeezed in the store. Their massive shirtless bodies took up a lot of space. "Hi, Naomi" they all said. I smiled at them. The guys could easily pass for brothers. "Don't you guys own shirts?" I laughed.

"Does our nakedness offend you?" Paul mocked with an evil smirk. Paul could be a pain in the ass if you let him get to you. "No, _your_ nakedness offends me." I made sure I stressed the 'your' in my reply. Paul growled playfully. I stuck my tongue at him, I'm sure I looked immature. "So, does this mean the store is back open?" Seth asked stepping around from Paul. I looked around the shop, it was in good standing.

"Yeah, I guess. You want to be my first customer?" I smiled at Seth. He nodded, giving me his happy grin. He headed to search the shelves, the other guys followed suit. Sam stood up at the counter by me. He still had that curious look like he had yesterday. I shrugged it off.

"So how have you been?" he asked, still looking curious. "I've been fine, trying to settle back in." I sighed. "How is the house?" he asked. The guys ran up to the counter before I could answer. Paul was first, pushing Seth aside. Seth started to object, but I shook my head stopping him. The guys all had bundles of stuff. Quil and Paul both paid for almost 15 bucks in snacks. Seth was last, his mood a little down compared to his usual happy self.

He placed his bag of chips on the counter. I smiled, "Since you couldn't be my first customer." I threw a glare at Paul. "_You_ can get your chips no charge." I smiled wider as Seth grinned back. "Thanks, Naomi." He said walking over to his small group of buddies. Jared and Quil chuckled pushing Seth playfully. I walked from around the counter to stand in front of them.

"That's not fair; I thought I was your _favorite_." Paul said mocking a pout. I laughed at his weak attempt of flattery. "Paul if you thought that you _are_ truly demented. And besides Seth cuter." I said pinching Seth's blushing cheek. I gave Paul a smirk, he smiled back evilly. "So what are you guys doing today?" They all shrugged at the same time. "Maybe hit the beach" Jared said.

I fanned my face; though the door was open it was very hot in the store. I had a feeling the heat was coming from the boys. "Are you guys hot?" I quickly rephrased it before Paul can make a sly comment. "Is it hot to you guys?" The guys mumbled no's.

"So are we going to the beach?" I needed to get out and see more of La Push. The store probably would be slow today. Tomorrow would be busier once word spreads around that I opened it back up. "Sure, I would _love_ to see you in a bikini." Paul smirked. Did he ever stop annoying people? "And I would _love_ to see you fully clothed." The guys laughed at my response to Paul.

"I'll lock up the shop and meet you guys at first beach." I said following the boys out of the store."Ill be waiting" Paul singed. I flipped him the middle finger. He laughed as they walked off in the direction of the beach. "Ayy, Seth see if Leah can come." I yelled after them.

I locked up the shop and headed home. I rummaged through my unpacked suitcase for my swim suits. I had over a dozen from living in California for more than ten years. I decided on the most modest one, avid about disappointing Paul. It was a black monokini. I covered my bottom with a pair of jean shorts.

The guys were play fighting when I walked on to the beach. The beach was crescent shaped with driftwood through out it. I was relieved to see that Leah was here also. She was sitting over on a piece of wood watching the guys joke around. "Hey, Lee." Leah looked up. "Hey, Gnome. Seth told me you got the store back up." I nodded. "Yeah, I need something to do while I'm here. And I wasn't going to let the store go to waste." I shrugged.

"Are you going in?" I asked Leah. "Yeah, I was waiting for you to come. The guys like to play rough, though I can keep up." She smiled. I wiggled off my shorts and headed for the water. The water was a little cold, but comforting. I had spent my summers at this beach. I went further into the water trying to stay clear of the splashing from the guys.

I went in further till the water was covering my chest, Leah stood beside me. "So how do you like it here?" I nodded. "I was a little nervous but it feels great to be here and see everyone." Something tugged at my leg. "Did you feel th…" I was tugged under the water. I struggled with what ever was holding me. I made sure I didn't panic and drown. They let go when I kicked them hard. I swam back to the surface to see Paul holding his junk.

"What the hell!" He shouted, quivering viciously. I was suddenly mad. "I should be saying the same to you! Keep your hands to yourself Paul if you want to keep them!" I was surprised at my own tone, I was never really violent. Sam touched Paul's shoulder, "Cool it Paul" His tone was assertive. Everyone eyed Paul nervously. Paul cooled down. I relaxed also. Sam looked at me with the same curiousness before.

"You ok?" Leah asked beside me. "Yeah, I'm ok. Paul is just an ass." I shrugged. "Tell me about." Leah said. I couldn't explain my sudden anger earlier. Maybe Paul just brought out the worst in people. Leah and I walked out the water to sit on the shore. The tide rushed the cool water over our feet then retreated back. It was quiet besides the guys playing. Leah was silent watching the waves. Leah wasn't like your usual girlfriends who liked to talk and stuff. She was ok with just sitting, I appreciated that.

I stared at the clouds above, they were darkening. I groaned rain was one of the major setbacks of living in La Push. The low rumble of thunder confirmed my thoughts. The rain started out slight, but soon picked up. Damn it! I should've driven my car. "I'll see you later, Leah." She waved as she started to run to get out of the rain. I ran as fast as I could, trying to get home. The roads were getting dangerously wet. I rounded the corner to my street. I lost my footing, and feel to the ground. I fell on the wrist of my left hand. I yelped in pain. I could hear the audible crack as it made contact with the asphalt.

I manage to stand using the help of my uninjured hand. I tried to move the wrist around. It hurt like hell, definitely broken. The rain was still pouring outside; I couldn't drive to Forks in this weather. I made it to the house before the weather got worse.

I changed into dry clothes, which took forever with my injury. And I waited till the rain to stop so I could drive myself to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lots of hits and visitors not many reviews. Be a good sport and review please!**

* * *

The rain stopped around 4; I thought it would last forever. The ride to Forks was roughly 15 minutes from La Push. I didn't notice I was speeding till I saw the red and blue lights in my rearview mirror. Great! That's all I needed a ticket. I pulled over to the shoulder of the road. The cop knocked on my window. I let down the window, making sure I was smiling. The officer was easily recognized as Charlie Swan. I remembered he used to go fishing with my Dad and Billy.

"Hey Charlie." I smiled, though my wrist was killing me. Charlie eyes looked intently at me. "Naomi Slade?" I nodded. "Well I'll be! I haven't seen you since you were knee high to a duck." I chuckled at his expression. "So how have you been?" His expression saddened. What he really wanted to say was 'How have you been holding up since your dad's death?'I smiled, "I have been fine Charlie. I moved in to my dad's house a few days ago." He nodded surprised.

"Do you know how fast you were going back there?" Turning the conversation to my speeding. "Not really, I was trying to get to the hospital." I held up my limp wrist, wincing from the pain as I moved it. "I broke my wrist today." Charlie looked at my wrist, flinching a bit. Did it look that bad? "I'll escort you to the hospital." I shook my head, he held up his hand. "I insist that I escort you." I shrugged giving up. I waited as Charlie got back in his cruiser.

He drove in front of me; if that wasn't embarrassing enough he turned on his lights. I followed Charlie to the hospital. Forks hospital was a good size to be a "small town" hospital. I exited my car using my right hand. My wrist was starting to bruise really badly. "Thanks Charlie." I said as we reached the hospital entrance doors. "Anytime. You go on and get that wrapped up." He smiled, waving on his way back to his cruiser. The hospital was pretty quiet except for a screaming baby.

"Hi, my name is Naomi Slade." I said to the small blonde lady at the check in counter. She smiled, "How may I help you?" I held up my wrist. She blinked at it, "Oh... ok lets get you a spot." She grabbed a few papers and attached them to a clipboard. I followed her to the emergency bed section.

"Ok here we are. Please fill out these forms and a nurse will be with you." She smiled exiting the room back out to her desk. The forms were pretty simple to fill out; I was done in about 5 minutes. The small blonde returned and took the clipboard. I was hoping I wouldn't be here forever. This place gave me the creeps for some reason. Like there was something here. Maybe it was just the eerie hospital feeling everyone gets.

A red head came towards me with a chart. "Hi, how are you? My name is Christy; I'll be your nurse today." I smiled back, "I'm doing ok. My name is Naomi." She nodded smiling; she attached the hospital bracelet to my right wrist. "So let's go ahead and get your vitals." She took my blood pressure, temperature, and respiratory rate. "Christy I can take this one over." The voice was like an angel. My heart leaped in my chest when I saw the face that belongs to the voice.

I was glad I wasn't hook up to a heart monitor that would be beyond embarrassing. Was it even legal for someone to look that beautiful? The blond man in front of me was too young to have on a doctor's white coat. His eyes were a heavenly golden color. He smiled, showing off his dangerously white teeth. They looked funny against his pale skin.

Christy nodded, handing the man my chart. She seemed to be a little use to his ... beauty. "Hi, my name is Dr. Cullen." He said when Christy walked away. "Naomi." I managed to say. He seemed nice, but there was some strange feeling to run away. "Ok, so it looks like you took a nasty fall." He looked down at my bruised limp wrist. "Yeah, it was raining. I wasn't being careful." I said still looking at my wrist. It _did_ look bad.

"Well you probably are going to need to wear a brace for awhile." He said moving toward my wrist. His skin was ice cold as he examined my wrist. I flinched. "We are going to have to correct the placing. I'm going to give you some medication that will help with the pain." I nodded.

Christy came back with a small container and a cup of water. There were two white pills in the small container. I popped them in my mouth and washed them down with the water. I handed Christy back the empty containers. Dr. Cullen took my wrist in his hand. It looked safe and in danger there. He slowly started to correct the setting. It hurt, but not as bad with the medication.

Once he was done, he put on a black brace. "You will have to wear this for about 4 weeks. Avoid lifting heavy items or any strenuous activities." He smiled once he finished. "Thank you Dr. Cullen." I smiled back. Though the eerie feeling was still there, it seemed to decrease in size. Dr. Cullen was a nice man.

I helped my self down from the bed; I waved back at Dr. Cullen on my way to the discharge desk. The small blonde smiled when I approached. "I see you got all taped up." I nodded "Yep." I was glad that the visit hadn't taken that long. I signed the discharge papers and all but ran to my car. The eerie feeling diminished once I drove away from the hospital, back to La Push.

Leah was sitting on my porch once I got back home. She seemed upset, she wiped angrily at her face. I exited that car to see that she had been crying. "Leah, is everything ok?" I was quickly concerned about my friend. "Emily's pregnant." She said breaking out in a new set of sobs. I frowned, wouldn't Leah be happy her cousin was expecting?

"Come on lets talk in side." I said grabbing her arm to help her up. She eyed my brace curiously once we entered the house. "I fell." I shrugged. Her problems were my only concern right now. I led her to the living room and flipped on the lights. I patted the seat by me as I sat down on the couch. "So tell me why it hurts." I said as she sat down. She seemed to calm down a bit. "Sam and I used to date. Everything was fine till Emily came down to visit. Sam fell in love with her. And now I'm the bitter ex who is jealous of my cousin." She said it so fast, I was glad I understood it all.

Sam left Leah for Emily. Wow, Emily and Leah were practically sisters when we were growing up. I hugged Leah with my free arm. "Leah you can't hold on to that. I know it hurts but let Sam go. Once you forgive them both you can live easier. Enjoy life that you have rather than dream of the life you _almost_ had. I'm not telling you to kiss their ass, but just be cordial with them. You and Emily probably can never have the relationship you used to but don't discard them."

Leah nodded against my arm. "Leah you can still live a life you want. There is always someone for every one. And besides you still have time to escape this place." We both laughed. Leah seemed to feel calmer. "When did you become a shrink?" she asked playfully. "Maybe too much cable television." I laughed.

"So do you get what I'm saying? You will feel a lot better when you forgive them, and move on. Capiche?" My tone turned back serious.

Leah nodded, "Forgive not kiss ass." We both laughed. "So are you good?" Leah nodded again. "Thanks for listening and thanks for the advice." "Leah, no biggie. You are my friend, I want to help."

We spent the rest of the day talking about our lives, our dreams. Leah wanted to travel and go to college. I had already gone to college, fresh out of high school. I had been ready to get from under my mother's wing; I had finished early at a community college. I did have plans of going back and doing a different major. It had been nice to talk to Leah.

That night I had a dream. I was running in the forest away from something. I came to a creek. I saw myself, but then I quickly flashed into a deep brown wolf. It looked exactly like the wolf on my keychain. I wasn't alone. Beside me appeared a deep rusty brown wolf, his black eyes peering into mine.

* * *

**Please review and I will continue writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It took me a while to get this chapter together. I really think this is a great one and it is a very important chapter. Please Please Pretty Please with Sprinkles and Whip Cream lol Please Review!**

* * *

It has been three weeks since I broke my wrist. It was getting better; I could move it around pretty well. Though I was still feeling a little weird about my hospital visit. Leah had taken my advice and forgave Sam and Emily. She seemed more at peace, I was glad I didn't want my friend to be in pain. The store had been getting quite a lot of business since I opened it. Everyone said my Dad would be proud of me. I hoped so.

I was now stacking the new shipment of products in the pantry. It was a nice slow day; I had both the store door and window open. I heard footsteps enter the shop. I continued to stack the items. The person tapped the bell I had brought for the counter. "Be there in a sec." I shouted, trying to get a box of canned vegetables on the shelf.

The person tapped the bell again. Didn't they just hear me? The bell ringed again. If it was Paul, I would certainly kick his ass for annoying me. They tapped the bell again."Stop touching the damn bell!" I shouted coming from the back. "What the hell…" The guy stood well over 6 feet tall. His long black hair was messy on his head. His back was turned to me. He had on a dirty gray shirt and cutoff jeans. His feet were bare and covered in dirt. Was he homeless?

No, he was too muscular. His russet skin was beautiful. He turned around to me. His eyes looked at me from toe to head. He eyes met mine. They seemed to bulge a little. His expression was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, maybe even more intense. I knew those eyes.

**Flashback**

_Halloween of 1997. My mom had thrown a party for my birthday which was actually October 30. I had invited all my friends. But someone hadn't showed up. "He will show up Naomi." My mom tried to comfort me. I sat on the couch sad as the other kids played. "Boo!" I jumped at the sound of the voice. Someone was under a white sheet with the holes cut out; you could only see their eyes. They were easily recognized. "Jake! You came!" I had screamed_.

**End Flashback**

I shook the memory from my head. Those dark brown almost black eyes were Jacob's. He continued to look at me, the way Sam looked at Emily.

"Jacob!" I ran towards him, wrapping my arms around his huge body. He hugged me back, his skin insanely hot. I pulled back, looking up at him. He looked confused for a moment then realization washed his face. "Naomi!" He pulled my tight against him. "Ja... brea..." I struggled to say.

He placed me back on my feet; he gave me that same weird look. My smile faded, he had been gone for God knows how long. "Your dad's going to kill you when he sees you." I said serious. "Everyone has been worried about you. Where the hell were you?" I said surprised at my own little rant. Jacob was surprised at me too, "The question is where the hell have you been." He said switching the tables on me.

I winced, "You knew why I had to leave. I had no choice." I whispered. "You never came to visit us or your dad." He said, pissed. "I spent my life hoping you would come back. It was bad enough I had to lose my mom and then you too." I flinched at his words. Sarah Black had died when Jacob was five. Jake seemed to see that his words hurt me. His expression softened. "I'm sorry Naomi." I recovered at his warm husky voice. "It's okay Jake, no biggie." I bit down on my lip, his eyes giving me that weird look again.

"Oh come on, we have to get you home." I said pulling his arm, a weak attempt to move his massive body. He followed me out of the shop, and I locked up. "Get in." I gestured to the passenger seat. I couldn't help but smile as we drove down the hill to Billy's. Jacob in the flesh, sat right beside me. He smiled too, his eyes never left me. Though he did look at my brace a few times.

I put my finger to my lip telling him to be quiet. I looked around to see no one had seen us. I knocked on the door. "Come in." Billy said from inside. I gestured for Jacob to stay put outside. "How ya, Naomi." Billy smiled.

"Great, Billy I have something for you." I smiled, pulling Jacob in to the house. Billy's face filled with shock then happiness. "Hi, son" he smiled at Jacob. "Hey old man." Jacob walked over to hug his father. I smiled, Jacob was happy to see him.

"He came in to the store. Looking like hell." I told Billy. Billy chuckled. Jacob looked at me with the same 'weirdness'. Billy seemed to smile at Jacob's expression toward me.

"You should probably get cleaned up Jake." I gestured to his outfit. Jake snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. It seemed to get hotter when he passed me to go to the bathroom. I sat down on the small couch, smiling to myself. I hadn't seen Jacob in forever. He was now much bigger, no longer a boy.

Billy sat quietly, we both were smiling. "I'm glad he is back." Billy finally said. I nodded. "How long has he been gone?" "A week before your dad died." Billy sighed. Wow, that was almost three months.

Jacob came back in with a black shirt and jean shorts. All the dirt off of his body. His long black hair was glistening with water. He looked great. He smiled at me, and then turned to his dad. "Do we have any scissors?"

Billy nodded once, and wheeled into the kitchen. There was the sound of a drawer opening and he came back with some kitchen shears. Jacob took the shears heading back to the bathroom. Billy and I heard the snipping of the scissors. Jacob came back with a crop hair cut, his long hair gone. I had to say he did a pretty good job.

Jacob smiled again at me, his smile seemed to warm up the space around him. It was addicting, it made me come towards him till I stood in front of him. "The guys are going to flip when they see you." I smiled. "What guys?" Jacob asked confusingly. I frowned, did he have memory loss? "Quil, Embry, Seth…"

"Oh yeah. They probably will flip out." He said smiling at me. "Billy, do you mind if I steal Jake for awhile?" Billy smiled, "Sure, as you long as you bring him back." He turned to Jacob. "Son, don't leave like that again." Billy sounded sad. Jacob shook his head. "I don't think I will be leaving anytime soon." He smiled at me. It seemed like his reply had something to do with me. We waved to Billy as we got to my car.

I couldn't help my smiling as I drove to Emily's. I knew the guys were there, they seemed to always be there. Jacob continued to stare at me, his gaze held admiration. We pulled up to Emily's small house. Jake smiled wider when he heard the commotion from inside. The guys were definitely here.

I walked in first, pulling Jacob from behind me. They fell silent looking at Jacob. Then they erupted in greetings. Quil and Embry were the most excited.

"Jake, man its good to see you." Quil said.

"Yeah, it great to have you back." Embry agreed.

Seth was right behind them, followed by Paul, Jared, Emily and Sam. Leah gave a relieved smile to Jacob and me. After everyone greeted him, Jacob continued to smile at me the same 'weird' way. I wasn't sure what it was about. "Total goner." Quil whispered to Embry. They thought I didn't hear them.

Emily brought out some fresh baked blueberry muffins for everyone. The guys immediately attacked them not caring that they were steaming hot. I sat by Leah as the others ate. "How are you doing Lee?"

"Good. It's good to see Jake back." She smiled. "Yeah, he was nearly unrecognizable when he came in the store. I thought he was homeless." I looked over at Jacob, who was fighting over a muffin with Quil. I chuckled to myself. They looked like children.

"Jacob seems happy to see you also." Leah said, smiling like she was holding a secret. I shrugged. Jacob was now looking at me again. I felt self-conscious, did I look strange? I looked down at my outfit. A small tank top and shorts. Jacob eyes went down to my left thigh. He looked in curiosity at my scar. I ran my hand over it absent mindedly. I lifted my eyes back up to meet his. I was sucked into their beautiful darkness. They seemed to peer into my soul. They reminded me of the wolf I saw in my dream a few weeks ago.

I smiled shyly, moving my eyes to stare at the uninteresting wood floor. I felt something tug in me when I looked at Jacob. Something that seemed to be hidden and was trying to escape and be seen. The feeling was new but seemed like it had been in me forever.

Jacob came to sit by me; the heat around him was scorching hot. I peeked up at him, he was still watching me. I smiled. "Are you going to stare at me all day?" I laughed. "Spit it out." Jacob smiled nervously. He eyed my scar again. "It was a car crash." I said simply. Jacob flinched sadness crossed his face.

"Jacob." I grabbed his hand with mine. My hand looked tiny in his. "Are you okay, Jake?" He nodded smiling at our hands. "Yeah, I'm fine Omi." He said in his husky voice. Omi was the named he called me when he was 3, he couldn't quite say Naomi all the way. I had a lot of childhood names.

We hung out at Emily's for the rest of the day. Everyone had joked around, and caught up with Jacob. Jacob and I told everyone good bye, I had promised to bring Jacob back to Billy. "Why didn't you come back to visit or anything?" Jacob asked when we were in the car. This again? "Jacob, I don't know. Ok I don't know why." I said. I pulled in front of Billy's house. "You know I thought about you a lot." He said. "Oh really, I thought you were to busy thinking about Bella Swan." Jacob seemed surprised by my answer then angry. "What the hell would make you say that? What does Bella have to do with this?"

"I don't know Jacob, you tell me. You are trying to make it seem like I'm the bad guy for not returning to La Push earlier! But _you _left for 3 months because some girl screwed you over!" I answered back, angry.

Jacob's hands seemed to shake a little once the words sunk in. "You don't even know what you are talking about. You don't know what happened! You weren't even here!"

"Is that your excuse for everything? 'You weren't here!' 'You left us'! Maybe I should have came, but I didn't Jacob. I'm here now, and that's all I have." I choked on the lump in my throat. Tears welled up in my eyes. Jacob tried to hold me. "Omi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered.

"Jacob, just go." I said pushing him from me. Jacob looked sad but got out of the car. I backed out of the yard fast, ready to be home. I sped home as fast as I could. Angry tears streamed down my face. I couldn't believe Jacob and I had a fight on his first day back.

I parked in the driveway and entered the house. My phone ranged in my pocket. I pushed the ignore button. I didn't want to be bothered. I just wanted to be alone. I crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep.

I awoke to a pounding on my door. I could hear the rain falling on the roof. I looked at the clock on my night stand. I wiped my eyes to make sure I wasn't being fooled. 2:07! Who the hell would come at this hour? I ripped the covers off of me. The pounding at the door still kept on. I tripped and bumped into things in the dark on my way to the door. Someone better be dying, if not someone was going to die!

I ripped the door open. Jacob stood there, his hair wet with rain. His gray shirt stained by rain drops. "Jacob, someone better be **dying**!" I said pissed. Jacob looked apologetic. "Why the hell…." My question was stopped when Jacob's lips met mine. I started to object, but I succumbed to their softness and warmth.

The feeling before tugged again. It was more pronounced. I wrapped both arms around his neck. My brace objecting a bit. Jacob's lips moved against mine so gently, I could taste his sweet breath. I can't describe the feeling in me. It was like something was unmasked for the first time. I didn't want to let it go.

I didn't want to let Jacob go.


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't updated since last week so I decided to give you guys something to hold you over. There is a IMPORTANT MESSAGE at the end of this chapter. Please read it and Review!**

**And I forgot to add a disclaimer, so here is one before I get sued:**

**_Meyer owns Twilight. I own Naomi Slade!_**

* * *

My arms stayed around Jacob's neck, pulling him closer. Our lips were still joined together. It felt so right, like I had been drifting in the ocean and finally hit the shore. Jacob' lips were so soft and warm. I pulled back to look at his eyes. They were filled with love and longing. I felt like he wanted me and only me. "Jacob." I said. Jacob smiled, "Naomi." Never had my name sounded so beautiful than coming from his lips. I smiled back, taking my arms from his neck.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was being an asshole. I never want to make you upset." He smiled, caressing my cheek. "Thanks, Jake." Jacob was still standing in the door. "Oh, come in." I smiled taking his hand. I found the light switch to the living room and flipped it on. "Welcome to my home." I moved my hand in the air, gesturing to my living room. I hadn't changed much, just cleaned up a bit.

I led us to the couch; Jacob smiled as he pulled me close to him. He was insanely hot, both in temperature and attractiveness. I snuggled in his chest; it rose and retreated as he breathed. "What made you come to my door at 2:00 am?" I smiled. Jacob chuckled; the sound was warm and hearty. "I came because I needed to be near you." I smiled in his chest.

"Well thank you for coming Mr. Black." I laughed. Jacob's arms tightened around me as he chuckled. I felt so safe in his arms. I moved closer into his chest. He seemed to appreciate this, he rubbed my back. Jacob and I slept like this through the rest of the night.

Jacob was still snoring when I woke up to the sun peeking through the curtains. I moved carefully to not awake him, his arms only tighten. I tried again, this time he woke up. His arms became a confinement around my body, his eyes scanning his surroundings. "Cool it, sleepy head." I smiled at him. He smiled back relieved. "Good morning, Beautiful." Jacob kissed my blushing cheek.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. "Sure I could go for some grub." I pried my way out of his arms and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed the carton of eggs, pack of bacon, and refrigerated biscuits out of the fridge. I popped the biscuits in to the oven. I had the bacon and eggs cooking when the door bell ranged. "I'll get!" Jacob shouted from the living room.

I heard all the noise when the door opened. The whole gang had to be here.

"Oh, look who opened the door." Paul said.

"Did you sleep over, Jake?" Quil laughed.

Their jabs slowly turned to compliments as they took in the smell of the house.

"It smells good in here."

Yeah, Jake. What ya cooking?"

"Actually, Naomi is cooking." Jacob answered; you could here the smile in his voice. I sighed, taking more food out to cook. I was sure the guys were hungry. "Naomi! Can we come in?" Seth singed from the door. I laughed. "Sure, come on in." I heard as they all came through the door, heading to the kitchen where I was.

I had gotten used to the guys half-nakedness, and they seemed comfortable with it also. "Hi guys!" I smiled pulling the first batch of biscuits out. They eyed them with hunger. I sat them on the counter to cool. I swatted Paul's hand as he tried to snatch one. "Wait till everything else is finished." I frowned. Paul smirked. I turned to plate the bacon and eggs.

I slowly set all the plates on the dinner table, and dodged quickly out of the way. All the guys attacked the food. Did they ever eat slowly? I shook my head as I grabbed the small plate I had stashed for myself. I washed the dish after I was finished. "Have you guys had enough?" Their mouths were filled with food. "It's really good, Naomi." Seth smiled happily. Seth had to be the happiest guy I've ever met.

"Well, thank you Seth." I smiled back. I wasn't sure how they would take to my food. It was good to see I didn't embarrass myself. "Not as good as Emily's." Paul smirked. Did this guy ever stop? He had to be the world's biggest asshole. Jacob growled before I could retaliate. Paul's smirk faded, his shaking hands balled in to fists. "Paul don't you dare start anything in here." Paul seemed like he wanted to explode or something. And no one was going to fight in this house.

Jared chilled Paul. Jacob looked at me curiously, as I gathered the dirty dishes and washed them. "Seth where's Leah?" I asked turning off the water. "Mom wanted her to help set up for Jake's party." Seth smiled. "What party Seth?" Jacob asked a little irritated. "Well you know mom. She got the news you were back and Billy said it would be nice to have a little party." Seth said as if he was pleading.

Jacob sighed exhaustedly. "Well, that sounds nice." I smiled at Seth, and then gave Jacob a firm look. He shrugged, defeated.

"What time is she expecting us?"

"Around noon."

"Are you guys going to hang out here until then?"

Jacob interrupted us. "No I'm sure the guys have somewhere to be." Seth looked to object but Jacob gave him a 'get the hell out of here' look. "Oh yeah. We have that …thing. Come on guys." Seth said. The boys unexpectedly followed Seth, he seemed surprise too. I waved to them as they left.

I turned to look at Jacob. "And that was about…?" I asked gesturing to the door. Jacob shrugged, "I need to talk to you." Jacob sounded serious. "I think so, that ….kiss needs to be explained." I smiled and reached up to peck his cheek. He held me to his chest. "I missed you a lot. I'm so glad you are here." I smiled "I missed you too, Jake."

Jacob held me tightly to his chest for what seemed like forever. "Soo… I should be getting ready for you party." I said, slyly prying myself from his arms. "Yeah, I guess." He smiled down at me. I turned to walk to my room. I twisted around to see Jacob right behind me. "I need to get dressed by myself." I smiled.

"You don't need any help." Jacob looked down at my brace. "I just cooked breakfast for six massive teenage boys; I think I can handle clothing myself." I laughed. Jacob smiled, but still seemed worried.

"Ok, how about you can just stand here till I get ready?" I pointed at the wall right beside my door. "Sure, Omi." Jacob smiled. I entered my room and closed the door behind me. Jacob was acting a little strange. I decide to wear something casual. I chose a skinny jeans and a small tank top. I brushed my hair a bit and was ready to go.

Jacob was standing outside my door; a smile lit his face when I came out. "You look great." He pulled me into one of his scorching hot hugs. "Thanks." I said as he set me back on the ground. "Do you want me to take you to home to change?" Jacob shook his head, "This is fine." Jacob was still in his clothes from last night. A muscle hugging gray shirt and jean cut offs.

"So are you ready to go?" I smiled. Jacob laughed, "Do I have a choice?" I shook my head as we walked to the door. "Nope, Billy wanted this party for _you_. And _you_ are going to attend." I said, poking his chest for good measure. Jacob laughed, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ!**

**I have an idea for the next chapter but I'm not sure about it. **

**Its about a new addition to the pack... guess who?**

**So please leave a review about what you want the next chapter to be about. **

**Keep in mind it will take place at the party. Please Review or I will never update again!**

**Why are you laughing? **

**I'm serious. Ok I'm not but please review. LOL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgive me if this is sort of short. I really enjoyed writing this. I am not really a Bella Swan fan, so sorry for you Bella lovers. But I don't think I treated her to harsh in this chapter.**

**Oh, special shout out to my reader and reviewer, Luli Cullen! Thanks for the support and continued reading. **

* * *

The party attendees were the usual crowd. Emily had brought Claire, and Jared had brought Kim. I was mostly surprised to see Charlie with Sue. They seemed close, possibly dating. I laughed mentally to myself; Sue was getting some from Chief Swan.

The party was outside in the backyard of Emily's. A few balloons were tied to trees. Everyone shouted happily when Jacob and I came in view. Jacob was a little uneasy in the car, but he seemed to be fully recovered. Embry and Seth were talking to him, when I tried to walk off to see Leah. Before I could get away far enough, I was being tugged back. Jacob was hauling me back to him, with his fingers through the belt loops on my jeans.

I immediately felt embarrassed; everyone seemed to be smiling at us. They seemed as if they were holding on to something I didn't know about. I was now close enough to Jacob, that he pulled me closer. His hands on my hips, I'm sure this looked like flirting to everyone else.

I was now 'back to chest' with Jacob, his warm arms encircled around me. The way love struck couples usually stood together. "Jacob, stop it!" I whispered, tugging at his strong arms. He laughed, only tightening his grip. This wasn't funny, his father was here. I wasn't really self-conscious, but I immediately felt paranoid.

"Jacob, let me go." I pinched at his arms; they seemed to have no affect. "Ok, Omi." He chuckled in my ear; the sound was low and seducing. Was he high? He released me from his arms. I dashed over to Leah, hiding my blushing cheeks behind my hair. Leah laughed once I reached her. "You and Jacob are getting pretty comfy together." She smiled. "Did everyone see that?" I asked, still paranoid.

Leah laughed again louder, "You guys had the attention of everyone here." She patted my shoulder. Leah probably was trying to comfort me, but I took it as mockery. "I should have bit him or something." I whispered to myself. I mentally went over things I could have done to embarrass Jacob. _Maybe an elbow to the stomach or a kick to the crotch. Yeah, I should have done that one. _

"He probably would have taken it as a come on." Leah joked. I looked up to see Jacob staring at me. I flipped him the bird. He chuckled to himself and gave me a wave. I gave him another finger. He laughed again. I turned my attention back to Leah. She was sipping a soda and tapping on her phone. "So I heard you helped Sue set things up." I smiled; Leah and I found a common ground when it came to our mothers.

Leah frowned, while I laughed at her expression. "She forced me to come; I didn't have a choice or anything better to do." Leah shrugged, going back to sipping her soda. I grabbed a soda as well, cracking it open with the flip of my thumb. The soda chilled my thirst, I was grateful. Leah and I sat and sipped our sodas. Our little silent girl time was over when Jacob came over.

"Leah, has Naomi been on her best behavior?" He laughed at his lame joke. Leah shook her head, smirking. What was she doing? "I think Gnome is in need of a spanking." She laughed. This wasn't funny. I punched her leg, she stifled a laugh. Jacob seemed to smile brighter at Leah's remark. "Well is that so?" He mocked an old western accent. I gave him a dry look; I hadn't forgotten his little ploy from earlier. "Jacob beat it." His smirk wavered into a serious look. "Omi, I was just kidding." I downed my soda, and went towards the house.

I was originally trying to steer clear of Jacob, but I ended up having to go to the bathroom. I washed my hands after I was done. I opened the door to see Jacob. "Can a girl urinate without being followed?" I said pushing past Jacob. He caught my arm, and gently pushed me against the wall. His hands were on the wall, each one beside my face. His huge body blocking me from escaping.

"Jacob let me go outside." I said between my teeth. His eyes were black holes; I was beginning to get lost in them. "Omi." He said so low, barely a whisper. His husky voice was starting to melt my insides. Was he trying to seduce me in Emily's house? "Jacob what are you doing?" I said, over his hypnotization.

"Omi." He said again, lower and sexier. I shivered at his voice, and licked my lips. Jacob leaned closer to me. "Omi." He whispered, his lips right on my ear. His lips traveled slowly to my jaw, he still whispered my name. The back door opened before he could reach my lips. I pushed Jacob back away from me.

"Oh... sorry I didn't mean to..." The pale brunette dodged out of the back door. Jacob seemed frozen were he stood, his hands shaking viciously. "Jacob, are you okay?" I said touching his shoulders. Sam entered the house next. "Naomi back up." Sam ordered. I stepped back away from them. "Sam, is Jacob okay? What's going on?" I was instantly concerned.

"Jacob, calm down. Okay just chill." Sam said his hands on Jacob's shoulders. Jacob's hands stopped shaking, but he still stood frozen. "Naomi. Where's Naomi?" Jacob asked. "She is right here." Sam gestured to me, to come to Jacob. I touched Jacob's arm. He looked down at me, "Omi."

He crushed me to his chest, he was so warm. "Jake who was that?" Jacob froze a bit then relaxed. "That was Bella. Bella Swan." I froze, then something else. It was like I had caught on fire. Bella had been the cause of Jacob's pain. The person that made him run-off for 3 months. I pushed away from Jacob, and dashed through the door. I had to see the bitch that hurt Jacob. I could feel Sam and Jacob right behind me.

I spotted my victim, she was standing alone. That was good, her dad was gone also. That was an added plus. "You!" I pointed my finger at the pale short girl. Leah was quickly at my side. "Naomi, calm down." Her voice was serious, assertive even, but I didn't hear it. "Why the fuck are you here?" I was a little set back at the rage in my voice. The girl turned to face me, her face a little irritated. I wanted to snatch it off.

"I came to see Jacob." Her voice held a 'why the hell do you want to know' edge. I wanted to rip her fucking throat out. "Jacob doesn't want to see you." My voice was calmer. Sort of like those calm crazy people, the ones who are the most violent. Bella looked at me like I had grown 3 heads. "I think Jacob can speak for himself. And besides who are you anyways?" I couldn't control it any longer. The rage was winning over sanity.

My whole body started to shake, so violently I thought I was dying. I could only see red, my body was on fire. I could barely hear the muffled shouts around me. The bitch turned her back to me. I lunged forward, pain and heat rushing through my body. A hot shiver rolled down my spine. My body was no longer mine. I was something else, something deadly.

My feet hit the ground, all….four of them? I was inches away from Bella. I snarled, snapping my teeth. Bella looked like she had shit all over herself. Good. I growled as Seth grabbed Bella hauling her away from me. I crouched ready to launch myself on to my target. Sam voice was loud beside me. "Naomi calm down. You don't want to hurt anyone." I couldn't calm down, I didn't feel like Naomi. What am I? I looked down at myself.

What the hell? Were those… No it couldn't be. Paws?

* * *

**Hope you like it! Review please. And next chapter will probably be Jacob's point of view. Hugs and Kisses!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, I decided to write Jacob's POV. It is his view of what the last chapter was about.**

**Note: I posted pictures of Naomi in human and wolf form on my profile.**

* * *

I had been anxious in the car about the party, but I got over it as I saw all of my friends, my family. Naomi was at my side, looking like the most beautiful girl in the world. I never thought that I would imprint, but here I was standing by the girl I loved so much. I couldn't describe the feeling of having an imprint.

I was connected to her like gravity, I always had to be near her. There was a warm feeling of comfort and love when she smiled at me. I hadn't told her about the imprint or what I was. Sam thought that I should tell her soon, but I didn't want to scare her off. I had enough loss in my life, to risk another one.

Embry and Seth came towards us. I could tell they wanted to talk to me. "Nice to see that you came Jake." Seth smiled; the boy had to be the happiest person alive. "Nice to be back, Seth." I smiled genuinely. It was, I had Naomi now she was my world. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her venturing off.

No, no she wasn't going any where. I hooked my fingers in her belt loops and pulled her back to me. I smiled, as she seemed startled. She was adorable, so beautiful. Once she was close enough, I pulled her close, my hands on her hips. They were so curvy; I loved how they felt in my hands. I pulled her close, until her back was to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, she smelt so good. I wanted to be as close as possibly to her.

"Jacob, stop it." She whispered; my arms tightened at her voice. It was so lovely; I can't believe I spent my childhood only thinking of her as a friend. She tugged at my arms, a weak attempt to free herself. I laughed; I could never let her go. Even if I had a choice. "Jacob, let me go." She pinched at my arms. The pinches didn't even hurt, I just loved that she was touching me. Any physical contact I had with her was good enough. She could have been clawing at my face, and I still wouldn't care.

"Ok, Omi." I chuckled lowly in her ear, letting her go. She ran off to Leah. I smiled at the blush in her cheeks. It was such a beautiful color against her skin. Leah laughed as Naomi made it over to her. "You and Jacob are getting pretty comfy together." Leah laughed. Though I had been focused on Naomi since I got back, I couldn't help but see the calmness that Leah had. She seemed at ease. Which had to be a beautiful vacation for the pack.

"Did everyone see that?" Naomi asked, her voice worried. Why would she be worried? We were both consenting people. I loved her, did she find my interest in her embarrassing. My father was grateful that I had imprinted, and it helped that it was Naomi also. "You guys had the attention of everyone here." Leah laughed, patting Naomi's shoulder. I smiled; Leah and Naomi were practically inseparable when we were younger. I was glad that their relationship was still intact.

"I should have bit him or something." Naomi whispered her voice so soft. It melted my insides. "He probably would have taken it as a come on." Leah joked. I had to laugh, Leah was right. Just the thought of having Naomi's lips on me, even if she was trying to inflict pain amused me. Naomi looked up at me, scowling. I smiled and gave my imprint a wave. She gave me the finger. I chuckled, to myself. I loved her feisty side, it only made me desire her more.

She gave me the finger again. I laughed, heartedly. My desire increasing. Their conversation drifted to Sue. Sue had Charlie with her today. I was glad she was moving on but Charlie was a reminder of Bella. The person who cruelly dumped me for a filthy leech. I reminded myself if not for Bella evilness; I would have never found Naomi again. My chest ached at the thought of her.

I knew this was a sign of the desire to be close to my imprint. I had experienced it before, the night I had come back. The night me and Naomi shared a kiss. I made my way over to Naomi and Leah. "Leah, has Naomi been on her best behavior?" I laughed. Leah shook her head, smirking at me. Naomi looked at her like she was a traitor. "I think Gnome is in need of a spanking." Leah laughed. Naomi scowled and punched her leg. The thought of spanking Naomi flashed in my mind. It was intriguing, desire rushed through me.

"Well is that so?" I said in my best imitation of a cowboy accent. Naomi gave me a tired look, "Jacob beat it." My mood faltered had I upset her? "Omi, I was just kidding." She downed her soda and walked toward the house. I stood still for a moment before following after her. The imprint ache returning.

I waited outside the door after she finished using the bathroom. I sighed internally when she opened the door. "Can a girl urinate without being followed." She pushed passed me. I caught her arm and pushed her against the wall. It was gentle so it didn't hurt her. I stood in front of her blocking her way to escape.

"Jacob let me go outside." She said irritated. I can't let her go. I wanted her, needed her. Fate had chosen her for me; I can't believe I was this lucky. She looked at me in my eyes, I stared back too. "Omi." My voice was so low, coated in my desire for her. "Jacob what are you doing?" She shook her head.

"Omi." I said lower. She was so beautiful, so perfect. She shivered as I called her, licking her full pink lips. I wanted them, to feel them again. I whispered her name again in her ear. My lips traveled to her jaw, her skin was so smooth and sweet. The back door opened, sending the intruder's scent to my nose. Naomi pushed me back.

"Oh…sorry I didn't mean to…" The pale girl left out. Why the fuck was she here? I froze, my hands shook violently. Who invited her? The rage and hurt was boiling. God help me! Sam hands were on my shoulders, his voice barley audible. "Jacob calm down. Okay just chill." He ordered. I calmed down. I need Naomi; she is the only one I needed. "Naomi. Where's Naomi?" I asked, immediately panicked.

Her warm hand touched me, I was home; everything was ok now. "Omi." I crushed her to my chest. My imprint was all I need, she made everything ok. "Jake who was that?" I tensed, then relaxed. Naomi was in my arms, I couldn't hurt her.

"That was Bella. Bella Swan." Saying her name hurt, but not as much with Naomi in my arms. My imprint froze in my hands, her body became insanely hot. She pushed me away, and dashed through the door. "God, no!" Sam shouted quickly. We both dashed through the door to see Naomi standing about 20 feet from Bella. I didn't know what was going on.

"You!" Naomi pointed at Bella. Her voice was beyond angry. Leah ran to Naomi's side, "Naomi calm down." Her voice was serious. Naomi ignored her. "Why the fuck are you here?" Naomi shouted; her voice filled with rage. I never had seen her so upset before. Bella threw her an irritated look. "I came to see Jacob." I growled; I **didn't** want to see her. "Jacob doesn't want to see you." Naomi said calmer, her voice was a crazy calm. Bella looked at Naomi like she _was _crazy. "I think Jacob can speak for himself. And besides who are you anyways?" Bella replied irritated. How dare she speak to Naomi that way!

Naomi started to shake, so violently I feared for her health. Sam and I were frozen, till we knew what was going on. No, she couldn't be! Naomi lunged forward in the air, exploding into a ball of brown fur.

Sam and I ran toward her. She would definitely kill Bella. "Seth, get Bella." Sam ordered. Seth nodded running to haul Bella off from Naomi. Naomi crouched ready to launch after them. "Naomi calm down. You don't want to hurt anyone." Sam ordered. I growled, I was supposed to comfort her. But I couldn't move. I was frozen where I stood. Naomi was a beautiful wolf. Her fur was dark brown, with light red almost orange color throughout her body. Naomi's head looked down, she seemed startled. She knew what she was now.

I came back to Earth, and started to move toward her. The bond between her seemed to have become even stronger, if that was possible. I ran my hand through her fur. She was so warm, so beautiful. A soft sound vibrated in her throat. Like she was purring. She pushed her body against my hand. She wanted me to continue petting her. I wasn't sure if she could hear me but said it. "I love you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It seems like I haven't updated in forever. -_- So here my little pretties... is number 9. Hope you enjoy it! Chapter 10 should come a few hours after depending on the reception of Chapter 9.**

* * *

I heard as Jacob approached me. I was surprised I knew it was him; I could distinguish him from the others. He ran his hand through my … fur. His touch was so warm and comforting. I wanted him to continue. A throaty vibration came in to my throat. He whispered something so low I wasn't sure if I was hearing him correctly. "I love you." I melted more inside. He loved me. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, I loved Jacob but it was as a friend, _I think_. I looked around to see everyone staring at me. Shock with an underlining of sadness filled their features. Leah was the most surprised, but there was a small hint of relief.

Old Quil looked as if he was having a heart attack. I must have scared the crap out of him. But I had to be the most surprised, I wasn't even sure what I was. I looked down at my paws again. It freaked me out to think of them that way. They were light tan color. Was I a dog? My claws were pretty sharp, sharper than dogs. What the hell was this? I felt so weird. I wasn't myself anymore. I needed to get out of here. I looked around quickly before dashing for the woods. I was shocked at my quick speed, it was exhilarating.

The house was no longer in view anymore, my friends left behind. Do I just stay like this forever? Could I ever change back? I didn't want to stay like this. I had plans, a future. Unexpectedly the heat returned down my spine, a shimmer of air around me. I returned back to my human self. I was freaked out. I balled up on the forest floor, naked.

There were footsteps coming toward me, so clear. I heard their breathing and their heart. Was I going insane? Everything seemed so clear, my hearing, my vision. I never saw the world this way. "Naomi." I winced slightly at my name. I wasn't her anymore. I didn't even notice I was shaking, till Jacob wrapped his arms around me. I shook in his arms, I was so terrified. "Omi, its okay." His voice was soothing, except for the hint of sadness.

"Jacob, what is this?" My voice was as shaky as my body. "I'm sorry, I'll explain it later." He wiped at my falling tears, I didn't even notice my crying. Jacob switched my weight to one arm, while he pulled of his shirt. What the hell was he doing? Then I noticed I was still naked. Naked in his arms. Jacob pulled the oversized t-shirt over my head. I lifted my arms so that they could fit in the holes of the shirt. "I want go home Jacob. Please take me home." I sobbed. Jacob lifted us up, so he could stand. "Ok, I'll take you home Omi."

I covered my face in Jacob's shoulder. I didn't even notice how fast we got back to my house. I told him where the spare key was under the welcome mat. Jacob led us to my bedroom; I didn't know how he knew I wanted to go there. He laid me down in the bed pulling the covers over me. He started to leave. No he couldn't leave me. "Jacob, don't leave." I cleared my dry throat, it hurt to talk. I patted the space beside me in the bed. Jacob looked concerned at first, but sat down on the bed.

I patted the extra pillow on the bed, for him to lie beside me. He still looked worried. "Jacob, just do it." I frowned. He laid down, looking at me intently. I inched closer to him, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He froze in my arms, but relaxed. I laid my head on his shoulder, he was so warm. "Thank you Jacob." I kissed his shoulder. "It's nothing Naomi. I'm always here for you." His arms tightened around me. "You are more than what any girl can ask for Mr. Black." Jacob chuckled; his laugh was warm and homey.

I didn't know I had fallen asleep till I awoke to several voices. I felt a lot better than before, I felt human. I was still in Jacob's arms. I looked up to see him looking at me with so many feelings. Desire, comfort, admiration, hope, adoration. But the most present was love. "Did you sleep well?" I smiled, nodding. Jacob smiled, back and kissed my forehead.

I still heard voices, was I losing it? Jacob must have seen my confusion because he smiled again. "The guys came over; they brought back your car. And they were worried about you." "Oh, what time is it?" Jacob chuckled, "You sleep for 5 hours. It is 6 o'clock." I smiled to myself. It was the second time I had slept in Jacob arms.

"Well, we shouldn't leave our guests unattended, shall we?" I smiled, mussing Jacob's hair. He smiled; worry twisted it so it looked more like a grimace. "Are you sure you are ok?" Jacob asked, tightening his arms around me. "Yeah. And besides, the guys probably have an earful to tell me." I laughed. "Ok." Jacob said reluctantly.

His hands moved down, sending involuntary shivers down my spine. They rested on my hips; he gave them a small squeeze. The heat of his hands burned through the shirt, sending it straight to my body. One hand traveled down to my thigh, his thumb ran over my skin. I couldn't stop the blush that flooded my cheeks. Jacob smiled, and kissed one of my cheeks. "So beautiful." His lips traveled to mine, I immediately felt their warmth. They were gentle against mine, like he feared he would hurt me. I smiled against his lips, "Jacob, the guys." I laughed, reminding him of our company.

Jacob frowned, "I wish they would leave now." I chuckled at his change in mood, as I got up to find something to wear. I was still in Jacob's shirt, and he was still shirtless. "Turn around and close your eyes." I ordered. Jacob chuckled, turning toward the window. I shrugged out of his massive shirt, and dressed in a tank top and sweat pants. "Ok, you can look." I said throwing his shirt at his chest.

He smiled, like he was hiding a secret. "Jacob, did you peek?" He shook his head, still smiling. "I have already seen you naked." He chuckled, pulling his shirt over his head. The memory of earlier flashed in my mind. I frowned, remembering the…transformation. I needed to know what was going on. "Come on." I led the way out to the living room.

The whole gang was here, mostly everyone from the party. Well except Emily, Claire, Charlie, Sue, and…. Bella. Thinking of her made me shake a bit. But I controlled it. "Someone doesn't own a brush." Paul joked. I flipped him a finger, making sure he was the only one who saw it. He laughed evilly. _Asshole. _

I sat beside Seth on the loveseat. Seth looked nervously at Jacob then at me. "Calm down, Seth. I'm not going to bite and neither is Jacob." I laughed, pinching his cheek. "Well it's not you I am worried about." He looked up at Jacob. I followed his gaze, "Jacob wouldn't hurt a fly. And besides I would break his arm, if he tried to lay a finger on you." I mussed Seth's hair. Seth was like the little kid brother I never had.

"I'd pay to see that." Quil laughed with Embry joining in. I smiled at my friends, my weird family. "I'd join in on the beating." Leah laughed, Jacob punched her shoulder playfully. Sam cleared his throat, stopping the banter. The somewhat stern look he always wore made him look older than what he was. Sam was usually serious; I find it annoying sometimes. _Dude needed to loosen up. _

Sam told me all about what we are, the others chiming in a few times. They explained the tribal history, the reason for our secret society, and imprinting. Jacob blushed, when he explained that he imprinted on me. I smiled, finally having a reason for his sometimes 'weirdo' behavior. Leah was excited that she was not the only girl in the pack now.

The whole crew hung out at the house for what seemed like forever. Billy, Old Quil, and Sam had left after explaining everything to me. The rest of the gang was scattered out throughout the living room. "Are you guys sleeping over?" They all shrugged, nonchalantly. "Are you guys hungry?" I asked, expecting a more animated reaction. Shouts of Yeahs' and Sures' filled the room. I smiled. _Of course they were hungry._

Leah helped me prepare the biggest pot of spaghetti and meatballs I had ever seen. I couldn't believe the guys had finished it all. Sam had said that appetites increased when someone phases, but this was just ridiculous. Leah and I ate more maturely at the kitchen counter.

"Leah, am I going to be ok? You know with this… thing." I asked twirling pasta around my fork.

"Yeah, you'll be ok. It's a little tricky at first. Controlling your anger and all. But I think you will be fine."

I nodded, finishing my dinner with a soda. Leah and I washed the dishes, while the guys watched TV. Leah cracked jokes about some of the guys; mostly about their little pack scandals. We finished up, heading to the living room. The guys looked our way at the same time. Their synchronization was funny.

"Do guys want some pillows or blankets?" I wasn't completely sure if I had enough for everyone, or if they actually needed them. They had explained that our temperatures were heightened to a staggering 108°. "Sure Naomi." Seth chimed up, his happy grin planted on his face. I smiled back, heading to the closet in the hallway. I pulled out several blankets and pillows.

I glanced at the door beside the hallway closet. The door to my Dad's room. I hadn't been in there since I got back. I was afraid to go in there. Not because of ghosts or anything. But because I hadn't properly grieved for his death yet and if I went in there it would make things even more real. I would have a terrible breakdown.

I walked back out to hand the sleeping essentials to the guys. Quil and Embry shared the couch, Seth took the recliner, Jared chose the floor, and Paul got the loveseat. Leah and Jacob were left out in terms of a place to sleep.

"Leah you can have my old room." I had cleaned up my old room a bit. There wasn't much in there except for a bed, lamp, and a few pictures of myself when I was smaller. The rest of my childhood stuff was packed in the attic at our house in California. She nodded, "Thanks and goodnight." Leah smiled heading to my old bedroom.

Jacob stood pouting in my direction. "Where am I going to sleep?" His voice mocking one of a whiny child. Quil and Embry chuckled from their spot on the couch. I smiled at Jacob, turning to take a shower. As expected he followed me. I returned to my room to grab my pajamas.

"I'm going to shower, Jacob." I sighed. He smiled knowingly, "Can I join you?" I frowned, shaking my head. "You can shower **after** I'm out." I poked his chest. "And beside you don't have a change of clothes." Jacob smiled and pointed to a small stack of clothing in the chair seated in the corner. I shook my head. Did he plan on showering with me? "I told Seth to stop by the house and get me some clothes." I started to pinch his smirking lips. "Well, you can sit in **here **until I'm through in the bathroom." I said walking off to the bathroom.

I took a warm shower and washed and dried my hair. After washing my face, brushing my teeth, and dressing in my pajamas I returned back to my room. Jacob sat on the edge of the bed; he looked lost in his thoughts. "Your turn." I said brushing my hair. Jacob smiled and gathered his small pile of clothes. "I'll be right back." He smiled heading off to the bathroom.

I sat down on my bed and dialed my mom's number. I knew she would be expecting me. She answered on the second ring.

* * *

**Please Review and I'll love you forever and ever. lol!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Here is Chapter 10, I saw that a lot of people liked Chapter 9 so thats good. I would like to give shout outs to all my reviewers:**

**bloodbathbarbie, tHe DaRkEnEd HaTrED Of LoVe, Fear The Light, Luli Cullen, lightan117, Munchkin Jeeves, CrippledSoul, UnintendedPaperCut, Happy2BeeMe, Crezykat99, kikikiki, ImSuchAGenuis1988, CAR, Buffy the Vampslayer, Mangagirl97, sateda, Cherrie !**

**I hope I got everyone. Thank you guys for reading and enjoying my story. Lots of Love!**

* * *

"Hey mom."

"Hi, Naomi. It's really late, is something wrong?" I sighed. _I make the effort to call her and she complains._

"Oh, no everything is fine." _Oh I almost forgot, I turned into a wolf today._

"Well, that's good. Are you coming back to visit me?" her voice sounded hopeful.

"I'm not sure mom. It's only been about three weeks since I last saw you." I sighed; my mom was expecting a visit so early.

"Are you going to stay up there forever?" My mom voice was becoming nervous combined with irritated.

Jacob came back into the room. He was dressed in a gray tank and black sweatpants. He smiled at me, walking over to sit on the bed. I put my finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. The last thing I need was for my mom think I was sleeping around with some guy. I laughed to myself; that was exactly what I was doing. Well not in the sexual sense. Jacob formed a fake zipper across his smiling mouth. I turned back to my conversation with my mother.

"No, I'm not. I'm just staying for the summer, but if I did decide to stay it wouldn't be your problem." I sighed, my mom sometimes tried to; well scratch that, she **always **tried to run my life. _She took me away from La Push for 11 years, couldn't I just get three months here. _

"I was just asking Naomi, you don't have to talk that way to me." She scolded. _Would she ever let me grow up? _ I couldn't reply because Jacob started to run his fingers across my slightly exposed stomach. I giggled, swatting at his hand.

"Naomi, what's funny? Is someone there?" My mom piped up, instantly curious. Jacob ran his fingers across my stomach again, I was extremely ticklish. "No…mom. Just... me." I said trying to stifle my laugh, while smacking Jacob's hand.

"Naomi, are you okay?" she asked. Jacob continued to tickle me. "Yeah mom. I'll have to call you later, love you." I hung up the phone. Turning my attention back to Jacob. A sly but sexy smile crept on his face. He ran his hands across my stomach again. "Jake, stop. It's not funny." I laughed. "Then why are you laughing?" He smiled. "Because I can't help it." I flicked his approaching fingers.

Jacob smiled up at me, his eyes filled with longing. His fingers ran across my stomach again, but this time slower. His eyes marveled at my skin, his index finger circled around my belly button. This should have tickled me but I only felt a warm feeling in my gut. It was similar to the feeling I got when he first kissed me.

"Why are you just staying for the summer? Don't you like it here?" Jacob looked up at me, his eyes sad. I should have known he would be listening to my conversation with my mom. I straightened up, so my back was against the headboard. "I do like it here, Jacob. You guys are unbelievable." I laughed. "It's just...I can't stay forever." Jacob looked even sadder, making me feel his pain. "Promise me you won't leave without an early notice or something." Jacob pleaded.

"Jacob, I promise I will never leave that way. And besides I'm your imprint, I wouldn't hurt you like that." Jacob smiled, and returned to circling my belly button. The warm feeling came back. "Could you stop that?" I smacked at his fingers. "I can't stop what I feel about you, even if I tried." He smiled, making small wrinkles around his eyes.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. Jacob yawned loudly. My brow rose, "Are you tired Mr. Black?" I cooed, pinching his cheeks. "Well, I spent 5 hours watching you sleep, so I'm a little beat." I laughed, "That's what you get for being a creepy stalker." Jacob smiled one of my favorite smiles. The kind that lights the space around him, making even the simplest of things beautiful.

I rose up to switch off the light, now the only source of light coming form the window. Though the room would be dark to anyone else, I could see everything perfectly. They just took on different colors. I took my place back on the bed next to Jacob. Though his massive body took up a lot of space, I still had a comfortable spot on the bed. I sat down bedside Jacob. He looked at me like he always did, 'i_mprintingly' - if that's a word. _

"Jacob would you still… like me if you didn't imprint on me?" I looked over at his now serious face. I gave him time to think before he answered, I wanted the answer to be truthful, unbiased. Jacob nodded. "I think I would still 'like' you. I just would have probably taken me more time, you know. But you are very different than _her,_ in a good way." I nodded, smiling slightly. "What made you ask me that?" His was now voice curious. I shrugged; I wasn't really sure why I asked the question. I was just curious about his feelings for me. The room grew quiet, except for our lungs breathing and the beating of our hearts.

"You know this is our 3rd time sleeping together." I said, Jacob laughed quietly, "Well, I'm not complaining." I smiled, "Neither am I, but everyone will begin to think we really are _sleeping_ together." Jacob smiled, "Would you like to confirm their suspicions?" Jacob smiled seductively. I laughed, "Gosh, you are such a pervert!" I smacked his arm. "I was only kidding; I know you are not that type of girl." He caressed my check with his big hand.

"Good night Jacob." I pecked his cheek. "Goodnight, Omi." He said quietly. I laid in the bed silently. I wasn't sleepy, thanks to my nap from earlier. I turned to look at Jacob when he started to snore. His face was so calm and serene while he slept. His big chest rose and retreated with every breath he took. The normal beat of his heart filled my ears. Careful not to wake him, I laid my hand right above his heart. I focused enough till I could feel it thud under my hand. I smiled to myself; I could listen to his heart forever.

Jacob stirred a bit, but settled back into his sleep. I moved my hand to his warm cheek. Jacob's hair was jet black against his russet skin. His skin was smooth and beautiful. His face was masculine though there was still some youthfulness in his features. The rest of his body was definitely mature; his biceps were big and ripped. His chest was strong and muscular. And his height clearly made him stand out, he seemed to top at least 6'8 or maybe even taller.

The most admirable thing about Jacob was who he was inside. He was a kind spirit though he suffered a lot of loss in his life. He always seemed to be in a good mood. I could tell he missed his mother and his sisters. Billy and him both would kill to have the twins visit, though they didn't talk much about it. I know it bothers them.

Jacob stirred again his big arm stretched over to my body, his hand rested on the small of my back. "Jacob." I said quietly. He continued to snore. He didn't hear me; I smiled at his sleeping face. "I love you."

* * *

** Naomi loves Jacob! So I hope you guys liked it! I decided to not let Naomi imprint on Jacob because I wanted her to love him on her own. **

**I would really like to know what you guys would like to see happen in the next chapters. Any suggestions? Please send me a Personal Message or a Review!**

**Love you guys and I'll try to update again this week! Bye!**


	11. Important Message

**Hello Readers! **

**I know that I haven't updated in about a week or so. But I really need some suggestions about the next chapter. **

**Would you guys like Jacob to have heard Naomi proclaim her love for him, or just let her build up the courage to say it to his face?**

**Please Please Pleaseeeeeeeeee Answer this!**

**With an adequate amount of responses I WILL update this story no later than Thursday afternoon. **

**Thanks and always…. Lots of Love!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, I kept my promise and updated! Thanks for all the suggestions! Hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please Review!**

* * *

I actually said the words to Jacob, well an unconscious Jacob. But I had really said it out loud, and I couldn't feel any happier. I loved this giant man beside me, and had discovered it in a record setting 3 days. My mind repeated the words over and over again. It was like my inner self was jumping in joy. I smiled and turned back to face the wall that held the door to my room. Listening to Jacob's snore, which had suddenly stopped.

His arm that was lying limply across me suddenly was alive pulling me closer to him. I wasn't sure if he was still asleep or now was awake. My back was now to his large chest, I had stopped breathing. Holding my breath for some unknown reason. His head snuggled into my neck, a small hum of comfort vibrated from his lips. Maybe he was still a sleep.

"I waited long enough for those words." His husky voice chuckled in my ear. My body stiffened, and my lungs ached in protest from holding my breath so long. I exhaled in a gush of wind, and then sucked the air back in too quickly. Exhaling and inhaling felt impossible to do. The basic instinct to breathe was harder than ever. Jacob's arm tightened, he tensed. "Naomi, are you ok?" He asked his voice now serious, concerned.

No I wasn't ok. Jacob had heard me, heard the words I had whispered to - supposedly sleeping- him. I wasn't sure where my reaction was coming from. I said I loved him but why was I acting like he just found out I murdered some one. Maybe I was embarrassed. But why would I be? "Omi?" Jacob asked concerned still. He turned me so I could face him, though my eyes were shut.

I needed to relax before I gave him a complex that I needed medical attention. Maybe I did? I tried breathing slowly and lowering my heart rate. A few minutes passed before I returned back to my normal state. Well not entirely, my mind was racing. "Naomi, are you alright? Do you need some water or anything?" He asked. I shook my head, my eyes still glued shut. Maybe I was dreaming that he heard me and just needed to let the dream pass. Who was I kidding, this was real Jacob had heard me.

Jacob gently grasped my head between his hands. "Please Naomi tell me what's wrong? Did I say something wrong? Please." His voice was soaked in concern and alarm. My stupid panic attack had made him worry. I slowly let me eyes open, they registered the handsome guy in front of me. His face was still worried. "Sorry, I freaked out." I whispered softly. I didn't want Jacob to worry himself about me. I smiled for good measure, incase he thought I was bluffing.

Jacob chuckled, "I thought you were dying for a second." He smiled, but I could tell he was serious. Dying would have been less embarrassing than acting like an escaped mental patient. I smiled, sitting up in the bed. Jacob adjusted his position so he could sit up beside me. "It's just… I thought you were asleep." I shook my head at one of my best friends. He smiled down at me, "Well I was, but then you touched my cheek. How could I miss that perfect moment? And when you said that perfect little sentence, my heart nearly stopped. " He laughed lowly. I smiled back warily; I thought Jacob was a heavy sleeper. Maybe I was wrong.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Jacob said, pulling me from the bed like I weighed nothing. I glanced back at my clock. It was 2am in the morning, he should be sleeping. "Jake it's really late and you should sleep." I frowned up at him. He placed his index finger on my lips, in a way to silence me. "I'll catch some z's later. Right now we are going for a walk. No objections." He shook his head. "Grab your shoes." He pointed to my flip flops in the corner, as he put on his sneakers. I slipped on my shoes, and started to walk to the door. "This way, bed head." He gestured to my window. Did he really expect me to go out my window like a teenager sneaking out to go to a party? The front door worked perfectly fine.

"You can't be serious?" I placed my hand on my hip, planting my feet. Jacob smiled evilly, walking toward me. "I can let you walk with your own feet or would you rather be carried out." He challenged his smirk becoming wider, which I fought the urge to slap. "After you my lady." He bowed and spun his arm out to gesture to the window.

I walked over to the window, which was now open thanks to Jacob. "Screw you Jacob." I said before climbing out the window. He chuckled, leaping out after me. "I hope you do." He smiled. "Pervert." I said under my breath. Jacob laughed louder, "I'm whatever you want me to be. And I mean _whatever_." He whispered close to my ear, seductively. His voice sent shivers down my spine. I shook my head clearing the fogginess that had incased it from his voice. "How about tame?" I smiled smugly.

Jacob smirked leaning closer to me, "Sure." He shrugged, I smiled brighter finally getting through to him. "As long as you agree to get wild." He laughed. I frowned, shocked by what he had said to me. I punched his side as hard as I could. Hoping I had inflicted the slightest bit of pain. He winced slightly still smiling. I guess it didn't work. "Stop your little sex hints, or you will be walking alone Jacob Black." I growled, my hands shaking. Jacob's smugness was gone immediately. His face was now apologetic. "Sorry, Naomi. I didn't mean to upset you. Sorry." He sounded like he was pleading.

My shaking hands ceased. "Whatever Jake, next time I'll just knee you in the balls. No apologies. " I made my face as assertive as possible, I wanted him to take my threat seriously. He nodded sincerely. "Now where are we going?" I smiled trying to lighten the mood; I didn't want to seem bitchy. Jacob smiled back, "We are just going to walk, to nowhere in particular. Come on." He started to walk off, and I took my place beside him. We walked on the grass beside my house before reaching the road in front of my house.

We turned west, the way that would lead to the beach. We walked silently for awhile, listening to the sounds of the night. The air was cool, but I didn't really notice, I was pretty warm. "You know you haven't been spending much time with Billy." I said, breaking the silence. Billy had missed him, and Jacob was spending most of his time with me. I felt guilty keeping Billy from his only son. "Yeah, I know. But he understands you know… us." He gestured between us. I shook my head at my giant friend, "You are going to spend some time with him tomorrow... well technically today. No objections." I smiled using his line from before.

"Sure, if you insist. And where will you be while I'm away?" He looked down at me. I really didn't have much to do. "The store mostly." I shrugged. I hadn't been there a lot since Jacob came back, so it would be good to get some work done. Jacob nodded approvingly. We walked till we came to the beach. The dark water flowed back and forth looking alive. The moon shone down on the water, making a beautiful reflection. It was silent other than the sound of the ocean.

"Do you miss him?" Jacob said quietly. It took me a minute to figure who he was talking about. My dad. "Yes, more now than ever. And each day I feel bad for not making it to the funeral. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself, for not being there or visiting him. It's a burden I'll carry for the rest of my life." I shook my head, staring at the water. My dad was always special to me, and always would be. I just wished he could have seen me now, his little girl all grown up. I cursed myself mentally everyday for not making an effort to visit him. We had talked on the phone a lot, but it didn't compare to actually being there. Seeing him, hugging him, being there for him.

"Do you miss her?" I asked, breaking my gaze from the water to look at him. Jacob knew who I was speaking of. "Everyday. Not a day goes by that I don't think of her. I can see it in my dad too; he sometimes gazes at the window in the kitchen. It was my mom's favorite spot in the house. She would peek through there to look at us playing in the front yard. We both miss her more than we let on." Jacob sighed sadly. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it softly.

We both knew how it felt to lose someone we loved, and had no way of preventing it. We both experienced the most tragic human feeling ever and we still did. Grief, lose, confusion. You never had one without the others. But despite what we experienced, we had to move on. Not forget or not feel, but simply move on. Many people have said that moving on makes us much stronger than holding on. I couldn't agree more.

Jacob squeezed my hand back as we continued to walk along the beach.


	13. Chapter 13

**_I'm alive! I know its been almost 2 weeks since I last updated and I feel terrible. You guys are such faithful readers and I feel evil not updating earlier. But I do have a chapter for you today. I don't know if you will like it, I only hope you will. I would like to thank all of you for your reviews and suggestions, I love you guys so much. And I hope that my stories continue to interest you. _**

* * *

Naomi and I had spent the rest of the early morning talking. It was good to just talk to her, though just being around her was great enough. After her little confession to me, I wanted to be around her forever. But she never said anything about it again, she even seemed like she was avoiding it. How could you just say you love someone and then never talk about it again?

Every time I think we are getting somewhere, she would back away like she was scared of me. Of loving me. Though she was my imprint, it still irritated me that she was so moody. I knew that she didn't imprint on me and she needed time to develop feelings for me if she ever really would. But even with her discovery of the pack and her own wolf identity, she seemed calm and ok with. Couldn't she be calm and ok with loving me?

I know my thoughts may sound selfish, but I couldn't help it. I wanted her to love me, despite the 'I'll be whoever you want me to be' imprint code; I wanted to be her lover, her friend, her life. I couldn't live with her choosing someone else; I wanted to be hers.

I cleared my thoughts as I made it to my front door. Naomi had insisted I spend time with Billy. I agreed, I was spending most of my time with her; which I wasn't complaining about. She would be up at the store today, so she would only be a quick 5 minutes away.

I twisted the knob in walked inside my dad was sitting by the couch in his wheelchair, watching the news intently. He barely looked up from the TV when I plopped down on the couch. He had a grim look on his face, as he listened to the news. I followed his gaze to the small TV, buzzing with the sound of the woman reporting.

"Last night, a local man discovered the body of two teen boys in the surrounding woods of Forks. Police where called on the scene and an investigation was launched. Police are being closed lip about the investigation and the victims. Names of the teen boys have not been released, nor have any witnesses come forth. But police did tell us it may be another animal attack. A few years back the same animal attacks had plagued this area, leaving 3 men dead. Is there a beast terrorizing northern Washington, and should residents be on alert?"

The correspondent turned to another story about a festival in Seattle. My dad flipped off the TV with the remote, silence filled the room. My mind was racing a mile a minute. Another attack? We had just killed 19 bloodsuckers a few months ago. The ones that were terrorizing Seattle, and now this. Now? For god's sake I thought this shit was over. _Well it could just be an animal attack. No, that was highly unlikely._

"Has Sam seen this?" I asked pacing the room; my body was trembling to phase. But I had to keep it together; we probably would have to have a pack meeting. My father shrugged, "I'm not sure son. He would have called, if he did." He said a grim but determined voice. The phone shrilled, breaking the silence. My dad rolled over to the phone, already knowing it was Sam.

"Yeah, Jake and I just caught it. I'm not sure; we'll have to call a meeting." Dad said holding the phone close to his ear. I held out my hand for the phone expectantly. Dad handed me the phone and wheeled to the kitchen. I could see him staring at the kitchen window, the blank stare he had told me he wasn't looking at anything just thinking.

"Sam, is anyone on patrol?" I asked putting the phone to my ear. I knew they still ran patrols but we were on a lower alert now that the redhead vamp was dead along with her army.

"I just sent Paul, Embry and Colin. We need to meet up and go over our plans. Round up Jared and Quil. And I'll get Brady, Seth and Leah. And…" Sam took a pause in his instructions. I narrowed my eyes, though Sam couldn't see me.

"What is it Sam?" I asked, this was no time to dick around. Two people were dead and more people were in danger.

"Bring Naomi; she needs to see first hand what we do." Sam sighed. I cursed under my breath. I was ok with Naomi being a shifter, but I would never think she would be thrown into this mess so soon. She phased for the first time just yesterday for God's sake!

"We'll meet you at Emily's." I hung up the phone. Couldn't we get a break these vamps?

I walked over to the kitchen where my father sat. So much for our father-son time. But I knew my dad would understand this was what we lived for. "Let's roll old man."

**Naomi POV**

When I had first made it to the store, Leah had been sitting on the door steps, she smiled when I had walked out from my car. She had said she was free for the day, and wanted some girl time. I had agreed happily. Leah was my friend and I needed to talk to her too.

I told her about Jacob and me; how I said I loved him and how he had unexpectedly hearing it. Leah had laughed when I told her about Jacob and his failed attempts of seduction. I was able to laugh at it now when I thought about it. We had a nice time talking together and laughing. It was good to get my mind off of my _addition_ to the pack. I hadn't phased anymore since yesterday, but I was willing to try again.

I now was stacking up some canned vegetables on the shelves in the store. Leah had decided to stay and was sweeping the floors. Today was cloudy (as usual), but it was starting to warm up as summer was rolling in. I heard the sound of footsteps and another sound like wheels rolling coming toward the store. I abandoned my work to walk to the front door.

I peeked out to see Jacob stopping in front of the porch steps with Billy. Billy looked serious though he gave me a small smile. Jacob gave me his usual grin. Leah came out with me to stand on the porch.

"I thought you two were going fishing?" I asked sending a quick glare at Jacob. I had specifically told him he needed to spend time with his father. I even suggested they go fishing which I knew was Billy's favorite thing to do. Now they both stood in front of me, neither one looking like they had gone fishing.

"Something came up." Jacob said, he gave a quick look at Leah. Her shoulders squared and she gave a slight nod from my peripheral vision. Did they think I didn't see this? My senses were heightened since when I first phased. Hell I could hear everyone's heart around me; of course I would see that little exchange.

"Are you guys speaking in codes or something? I need to know what 'came up' Jacob." I said placing my hands on my hips. The rested right where my tank top and jean shorts met. The weather was just warming up here in La Push so I had gladly picked something from my 'normal weather day in Cali' bag.

Jacob eyes roamed over the area where my hands were, and then back up to my face. It made me slightly blush, though we were in the presence of my best friend and Jacob's father. "Vampires came up. Two people were found dead last night, police are passing it as an 'animal attack' but we know the real culprits. Everyone's meeting at Sam and Emily's, so lock up and let's get going." Jacob said quickly.

I just stared at him in disbelief. Did he really just say vampires had attacked someone? They told me that vampires really existed but I didn't think too much into it. And there were now two people dead? I was suddenly nervous. Was the pack going after the vampires? Would if we get hurt or worse?

"There…There are two people dead?" I asked stumbling over my words, with nervousness. If there was a vampire running around people were in danger, great danger. "I'll explain in the ride over to Emily's." Jacob said wheeling Billy over to my car without another word.

…..

Jacob explained the news report on the way over to Emily's. Two teenagers were found dead last night; publicly they were killed by an animal. Jacob was pretty convinced it was the work of a vampire. I wasn't completely sold, I had never seen a real vampire and I wasn't sure that I wanted to either.

I pulled up to Emily's and everyone exited the car. Jacob called Jared and Quil to tell them to meet us; everyone was standing in the front yard. The serious but on edge looks they had made me uncomfortable. Jacob helped Billy out of the car, while everyone crowed into a semi circle.

"We all have been informed about the attacks of two people last night. The public is calling this an animal attack. But we know that a cold one is behind this. We will be setting up patrols times for every one. Paul and Embry did catch a scent near the east side of the woods, right around the treaty line. Quil, Embry, and Jared take the far east bend of the treaty line keeping close the boundary. Paul and Jacob you are with me." Sam said in a voice I never heard him use, it was leader-like, assertive.

Everyone nodded together. Seth spoke up quickly after, "Do the Cullens know about the attacks? You know, maybe we can check with them too." He seemed sort of nervous, maybe because of the way Jacob was glaring at him. "Why the hell would you suggest that Seth?" Jacob nearly shouted. I pinched his arm to shut him up; he wasn't going to shout at Seth while I was around.

Sam nodded, "Seth has a point. Jacob go up to the Cullens and take Seth with you." Sam ordered in the same serious voice. Jacob glared at Seth before turning back to Sam, "You have to be kidding me. I'm not going up to talk to those leeches, like we're friends or something." Jacob said through his teeth. "You are going Jacob, that's an order." Sam replied the leader-like tone stronger. Jacob scowled but nodded.

"Naomi, come on seems like we are taking a road trip, thanks to your little friend." He threw another glare at Seth. "If what Seth suggested helps out in this …situation then so be it. And stop with those glares at Seth I wasn't joking about breaking your arm." I gave Jacob one of my _own_ glares. If Jacob wanted to be mad fine, but he wouldn't be if it was directed to Seth.

I turned to my best friend, "Leah you wanna ride with us." I asked. I knew Leah had somewhat evened out her differences with Sam and Emily, but I wouldn't leave her alone around them. I knew it probably still hurt to be around them, especially since Emily was starting to show a small baby bump.

Leah nodded, before playfully slapping Seth's head."You really set Jacob off, big head. Nice going." She chuckled as they walked over to my car. We loaded up, Jacob taking the wheel and I sat in the passenger seat. "Off to the Cullen Dungeon." Jacob growled, backing out away from the yard onto the road.

Cullen. Cullen. Something clicked in my head. "Dr. Cullen? At the Forks hospital?" I asked. Dr. Cullen had fixed my wrist about 4 weeks ago. The unusually handsome, kind Dr. Cullen, was a vampire? "Yeah, you know him? Dr. Fang is pretty famous in Forks." Jacob said, looking at me rather than the road. "Yes, I know Dr. Cullen. He patched up my broken wrist a few weeks ago. He was really nice." I nodded looking at the road.

"You didn't tell me that he was the one to wrap up your wrist." Jacob said tightening his grip on the stirring wheel. "It's not important who fixed my wrist. Now tell me more about the Cullens." I replied changing the subject from my wrist incident. "They are vampires, nothing special." He shrugged finally turning back to the road.

"And Bella's married to one." Leah coughed in to her hand. Jacob growled under his breath, tightening his hand on the wheel. "Bella's married to Dr. Cullen? Isn't he a little old for her?" I said. "No she's married to his son. Can't we get off of this subject? Its bad enough we have to visit them, and now we have to talk _about _them on the way there." Jacob said looking irritated, I was sure the talk about Bella aggravated him but if we were going to visit them I needed a little background information.

"Whatever Mr. Moody, it wasn't my decision to send us off to see them it was Sam's. If we are going to see vampires, don't you want me to be _slightly_ informed about them? And it's not like I enjoy talking about your ex either." I said burning a hole in the side of Jacob's face with my eyes. He always got touchy when someone said something about Bella; it made me think he wasn't completely over her.

Jacob smiled over at me, turning his eyes once again from the road. "I love it when you get mad at me, it's sexy." Jacob chuckled and quickly pecked my cheek, before I could dodge out the way. Seth and Leah laughed from the back seat. My cheeks were on fire from my blush, I pushed Jacob's arm playfully. "Too bad I can't say the same about you, fat head." I smiled. "Awww you don't mean that, love doll. You know like my sexy face." Jacob said, he narrowed his eyes, and bit his bottom lip at me.

I burst out laughing at his failed attempt at a sexy face. "Whoever told you _that_ was sexy, needs to be slapped."

* * *

**Please continue to read and review. Any suggestions on what you want to see happen in this story or a idea for a story are so appreciated. Thanks again to all my readers!**

**And if you would like to contact me please email me at: ****ms_brightglo (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**Lots of love!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Here is chapter 13. Thanks to all my readers. Hope you enjoy this. I'm sort of running dry on ideas for future chapters so as usual suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

We rode the rest of the way in a lighter mood. We all joked about Jake's sexy face, while he continued to insist that I liked it. This only made us laugh more. I was glad our conversation had turned over to a new subject rather than Bella. It helped keep my anger in check. Though Jacob and I weren't official in any way, I still felt a little possessive of him.

Jacob pulled up to a beautiful grand white house that had an old-time feel to it. Whoever lived here had some serious cash. Standing on the porch of the house were seven inhumanly beautiful people and Bella. I didn't pay much attention to her because of how beautiful these people were it was almost sickening.

"Are you sure I will be ok. Y'know, around them and all." I asked Jacob still sitting in the car. "Sure, your temper has been under control pretty well. But I will be there to make sure you don't do anything you'll regret." I nodded getting out of the car. Jacob was immediately by my side with Leah and Seth on my right. We walked up the driveway toward the...vampires.

The wind blew at an angle, sending their scent our way. When it hit my nose, I yelped in pain. Their scent was sickly sweet and caused me physical discomfort. It was like a cheap cologne factory had exploded and they were the end product. Jacob grabbed my arm, pulling me to him. "Are you ok?" I nodded wiggling my nose. Jacob smiled down at me. "You should have warned me about the smell." I frowned, the pain was still there. Jacob leaned down to my ear. "You were too busy making fun of my sexy face remember." he laughed.

I pushed him back, "That's cruel." Seth cleared his throat beside us, turning our attention back to the situation at hand. "Sorry." I mumbled before we continued up the driveway, stopping to stand at least 20 feet away from the... vampires. It still was weird to think that. This people didn't really look like the vampires Hollywood showed you. These were obviously more beautiful and they also had a sickly pale color to them.

"Hello nice to see you again Jacob, Leah, Seth, and… Naomi." Dr. Cullen said stepping carefully forward. Seth smiled back enthusiastically. Leah simply nodded. Jacob was well Jacob. I decided to go with a proper greeting. Dr. Cullen had only been kind the time I had first met him of course before I actually knew what he was. "Nice see you too. Dr. Cullen." Jacob winced at the calmness of my voice, if he only knew I wasn't too calm. Though Dr. Cullen was nice, the fact that him along with his family were vampires was triggering the wolf in me. I continuously thought of the happy things to keep from losing my cool. Spring. Summer time at the beach. Emily's muffins. Jacob's smile.

The vampires looked as uncomfortable with our presence as we were with theirs. Except for two of them. The one with caramel hair and a motherly face and a small girl with spiky black hair gave us small smiles. I tried to smile back, but I was sure it was a grimace. The wolf inside me was still trying to free itself; it was painful to resist it.

Jacob cleared his throat and began speaking, "We are not sure if you heard about the attacks in Forks. But we came here to tell you that we are patrolling the area. And to see if you have come across any scents?" Jacob asked a calm mask over his face, it looked similar to the one Sam always wore. Dr. Cullen nodded, "We have heard about the attacks. Emmett and Jasper did catch a scent but the person behind it seems to be long gone. We do appreciate you telling us this under the circumstances."

" I was only following orders." Jacob said as if to make sure his visit was only perceived as an order rather than friendliness. "We still thank you." Dr. Cullen said. Jacob nodded, before motioning us to leave. "Jacob." a small voice called from behind us. Jacob stood still before slowly turning around. I turned around with him to see the person who called him. Bella stepped carefully from behind a guy with bronze hair. The guy looked at Bella then simply followed her as she walked up to Jacob.

God please give me the strength not to phase. Please. I prayed. The guy stopped Bella when she was about ten feet away. Bella looked up at him curiously, the guy then nodded to me. What does that mean? Bella glanced at me then shuddered. Shuddering was good.

Jacob seeing this exchange pulled me closer to me until my arm was brushing against his. The feel of his skin calmed me, silencing the wolf. "Jacob, I wanted to apologize for what I did to you. I never wanted to hurt you and I feel terrible about what happened. I only hope that you can forgive me." Bella pleaded. One part of me wanted to pity her, but a bigger part just wanted to throw up. Jacob stood silent before saying, "Sure, Bella I forgive you." Bella smiled hopefully up at Jacob. "But you owe Naomi an apology." Jacob nodded at me. A rush of blood flooded my cheeks. A fought back the smug smile that was threatening to break out on my face.

"Apologize to her?" Bella asked incredulously. "That girl almost killed me." That _was _me wasn't it? I laughed internally. "Yes, Bella. The way you spoke to her at the party wasn't nice." Jacob said as if scolding a small child. The guy beside Bella looked at Jacob with a scowl. Bella sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, then turned to me. "I'm sorry...for yelling at you."

I nodded; she wasn't a selfish witch after all. No I still wasn't sold on that part. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for _almost_ killing you."That's was partly true. The smug smile finally broke out on to my face. "Thank you Bella. See you around." Jacob turned to walk back to the car. We all loaded in and started out the driveway. When we were a safe distance away, I couldn't contain it anymore. I was crying with laughter, finally Leah joined in until the whole car was laughing.

I was totally in hysterics; I had to try a few times before I could actually speak. "Did you see her face when Jake made her apologize to me?" I rolled over in a fresh bit of laughter. Bella's face was like a spoiled brat who didn't get her way when she apologized to me. "Nice going Jake. We thought you were still in love with that chick." Leah patted Jacob's shoulder. "I was over Bella." Jacob said, as if he was offended.

"No every time someone mentioned her you would get tense and pissed off." I stated matter-of-factly. Jacob looked at me seriously. "I was just ticked off about the way she talked to you at the party and the fact that she showed up uninvited." Oh, that explained things. So Jacob really was over Bella. A small kick of giddiness rushed through me. Knowing that Jacob was in fact over Bella only lifted my mood higher.

"Well at least we have some good news for Sam. The vampire responsible for those attacks seems to be already gone." I leaned back in my seat, soaking in the rare sun. "Yeah, but he's still going to have us running patrols like lap dogs." Seth said with a sigh. I turned so I could face Seth in the back seat, "We can go together sometime Seth. I haven't tested out the full extent of my speed and I would love some competition." I winked. He only laughed and said, "You are on Naomi. When and where, and I'll be there." I laughed and turned back to my seat.

"You aren't running patrols." Jacob said giving me an assertive look. "If I'm not correct; I phased yesterday. Meaning I'm a shifter, shifters run patrols Jacob." I glared at him. I wasn't going to sit out, while everyone was put to work. It was unfair to them. "And isn't imprinting about keeping your imprint happy. Helping out makes me happy." I added on. "Imprinting is about keeping your imprint safe. You're not going to be running around when we don't know if that thing is actually gone." Jacob said as if his word was finally. I kept quiet only because I didn't want to argue in front of Leah and Seth. Jacob could really dampen a sunny day.

The rest of the ride back was virtually silent. I sulked in my seat and glance out the window at the passing trees. I picked out the different greens of the various trees we passed. We pulled back up to Emily's. "Can you guys tell Sam what the Cullens said?" Jacob said to Leah and Seth. "Are you guys not coming in?" Leah asked giving me a curious glance. I shrugged; I didn't know what Jacob was up to. "We'll be by later." he said simply. Leah nodded and she and Seth left the car.

Jacob backed out unto the road, and started off in the direction of my house. "Where are we going?" I asked in a sharp tone still glancing out the window. Jacob avoided my question, "You're mad at me Omi?" he asked in a calm voice. "What do you expect Jacob. You basically tried to ban me from simply running patrols with Seth." I threw my hands up exhaustedly. Jacob sighed and turned down my street. "I'm just trying to keep you safe Naomi. And you running patrols can be dangerous." I finally looked at him once we were parked in front of my house. "Why can't you run with me? It's not rocket science Jake. You know you worry a lot, it's not like I'm completely helpless."

Jacob turned to look at me he grasped my head in his massive hands and sighed, "It just you are everything to me. And if anything happened to you..." a hurt filled expression consumed Jacobs face. It was so painful it brought tears to my eyes. "... I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I nodded and the tears spilled over and trailed down my face. "I love you Naomi. And I can't help but only want to protect you." I sniffed, "Even it that means you have to be a dick about it." I tried to smile. "Yes even if I'm a dick about it." Jacob laughed. I smiled at his handsome face.

"Give me some love." I laughed at Jacob. He looked confused at first then gave me a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled back with a massive grin on his face. "I wasn't expecting to get a kiss today. It must be my lucky day." He chuckled. I leaned over to give him another kiss this one longer, the softness of his mouth was addicting. I twirled my fingers through his hair as we deepened our kiss. I finally grew tired off leaning over, so I crawled over to sit in a Jacob's lap and he wrapped his arms around me. His lips ignited every cell in my body, till I literally felt on fire. I pulled back when I was sure things were getting a little too heated. I gave Jacob a small peck on the corner of his mouth. "That's as lucky as your day is going to get."

Jacob laughed and cuddled me in arms, "I hope you are wrong about that." I shook my head and laughed in his chest. "No I think I'm pretty certain about that." I made circles on his chest with my finger. "But if I change my mind, you will be the first to know." I purred. Jacob pulled my closer to him and chuckled in my ear. "What has gotten into you, I thought I was the only one who made sexual advances." I laughed, "Whatever Jake, I'm not as persistent or blunt as you, but I'm definitely not a prude."

"I know you're not a prude. Even if you were I would still would be able to get to you." he growled and nipped my ear. "Wow you are such a horn dog. You know Sam would be ticked if he knew we were blowing the pack off to hook up." Jacob opened the car door and got out with me still in his arms. "A: Sam understands our situation. B: we haven't hooked up _yet_." Jacob kissed my forehead and placed me on my feet. He placed his hands on my hips and gently squeezed me. "And about me being a horn dog, I'm not one." he chuckled.

"Do you like hormone crazed wolf boy instead?" I pinched his chin, he didn't even wince. "I told you once and I'll say it again, I will be whatever or whoever you want me to be." Jacob said seriously all joking gone. I turned my gaze to the ground; I knew Jacob would be content with whatever I wanted him to be. But I wasn't. He deserved someone he could love and live with forever. I was only here for a few months, but I wanted to be that person for Jacob. The one to love him and grow up with, someone to have his children. After Leah told me about being menopausal after phasing, I knew I couldn't give Jacob that last thing.

"So why did you bring me back to the house?" I asked after minutes of silence. "The pack is going to be running patrols for awhile. So you probably should rest up before our shift." a bright smile slowly crept over my face. I flung my arms around Jacob and squeezed him. "You're going to let me patrol! Thank you Jake." I kissed his lips again and again I couldn't contain myself.

After napping with Jacob for about five hours it was time to start my first patrol. I was a little nervous because I had only phased once and I wasn't sure if I could do it again.

The rest of the gang had fizzled out to their own activities after Jacob called Sam to tell him I was going running with him. But I had secretly texted Leah and Seth to meet us. I wasn't sure if Jacob would like it, but I thought it would be good to have advice and support from more than one pack member. Sue had taken Billy home from what Sam had told Jacob. I could still tell that Jacob was beat up about not having the father-son day I suggested. Jacob was gone for 3 months and his father had suffered through those long days. And once this vampire attack was resolved, I was definitely sending Billy and Jake off for some time to catch up. I knew all too well of how important it was to have a relationship with your father.

The knock at the front door brought me out of my thoughts as I sat on the couch in the living room with Jacob. "Who could that be?" Jacob asked getting up to answer the door. I quickly followed on his heels, praying that he would say it's ok for two of my favorite people to tag along. Jacob swung open the door to reveal, the Clearwaters. "What are you guys doing here?" Jacob asked as I peeked out from under his arm. "We came to be with Naomi bimbo." Leah replied with a snicker. Gosh I loved that girl. "Sam told you we were running tonight?" Jacob asked with narrowed eyes. Leah answered him with a fuck-no scowl. "I told them to come by Jacob. They are running with us tonight. Two more wolves wouldn't hurt. "Jacob raised an eyebrow but nodded, "I guess not, let's go."

* * *

**Please review and I saw that alot of writers on Fanfiction have recommendations for their readers. So please(if you haven't already) go check out**

**When It Rains by xXAngelStormXx**


	15. Chapter 15

I know it's been like forever since I last updated and I'm very sorry for that. My inspiration died for the story and I was battling some serious writer's block. I've re-uploaded Howl. It's a new start with hopefully a better story line and more developed characters, I like to believe I have improved my writing but that is up to you guys. Check out my profile for the new version and leave you thoughts about the first chapter. If it sucks tell me and I'll happily do a way with it, but if I doesn't then my faith will be renewed. Please review or message me with your thoughts. Thanks a lot and I love you guys. Thank you all for your support and interest in my story.

Love,

Glo


End file.
